Drabbles for Bella
by Isis Janet
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Serie de drabbles, uno por cada día que Edward no estuvo con Bella durante Luna Nueva. 16 de Septiembre al 19 de Marzo.
1. Introducción

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**

* * *

**

**Introducción.**

**Drabbles for Bella.**_** 16 de septiembre —19 de Marzo. **_

**Recientemente miró mi calendario, y me doy cuenta de que hoy es 7 de septiembre. Así que: en seis días será el cumpleaños de Bella y, en consecuencia, nueve días para el aniversario en que Edward deja a Bella.**

**De todos modos, tengo que pensar, y decido que debería conmemorarlo. Y vengo con un difícil reto para mí. Voy a tratar de escribir un drabble por cada día que Bella esta sola. Estos se situaran durante esos seis meses, aunque a veces habrá 2 o más en un día, y ninguno en otro. ¿Entendido?**

**De todos modos, me gustaría saber su opinión de esta idea. ¿Estaré loca? ¿Desquisiada? ¿Tengo un montón de tiempo libre? Probablemente. ¡Pero díganme que piensan! **

**Becky Scarlett-Cullen x**

* * *

Bueno como habrán notado esta es la introducción, aunque mas bien es como una especie de explicación, y pues que más puedo decirles… no todos los drabbles son sobre Bella directamente, ya verán porque les digo esto. También se que la fecha no va acorde, ella si lo realizo conforme a las fechas, pero bueno, creo que ya no pude esperar mas para traducirlo, y es que digo para septiembre aun falta mucho aunque haciendo un poco de alusión a la fecha hagamos de cuenta que hoy es el cumple de Bella y en 3 días Edward se va, así que el lunes comenzare a subir.

Para finalizar espero su opinión.

Salu2.

No olviden visitar mis otros fics.

P.D. Thanks Becky!!!


	2. Caminar, 16 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Disfruten el primer Drabble. Espero sus reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Fecha: 16 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estimulo: Caminar**

* * *

No quiero caminar. No puedo.

Porque sé que él no quiere dar un paseo romántico. Esto es grave.

Pero él es tan exigente. Como siempre. Ha cuidado el no tocarme cuando hemos salido de la casa, pero todo lo que quiero son sus brazos alrededor de mí, para siempre.


	3. Para siempre, 17 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero mas en este Drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estimulo: Para siempre**

* * *

Tropecé y caí mientras caminaba, y no hay nadie para atraparme como lo era generalmente. Esto es una pesadilla. Sigo esperando despertar, segura en sus brazos. Pero no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo otra vez. Porque estoy sola. Para siempre tienen un nuevo significado. Para siempre es dolor y no comodidad. Para siempre es falta de amor. Para siempre es miles de muertes todos los días, cada una de ellas más dolorosa que la anterior. Para siempre es horriblemente insoportable. Para siempre es un sinsentido de la eternidad. Para siempre es una perspectiva terriblemente solitaria…


	4. Comatosa, 18 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.

Espero sus comentarios de este drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Comatosa**

* * *

Mi cuerpo no tiene necesidad de sustento. Ya no duermo. Ya no hablo.

El doctor piensa que no puedo escucharlo, cuando menciona palabras como "comatosa".

Desearía haber estado en coma. Eso seria menos doloroso. Más fácil, incluso.

No creo que haya un término médico cuando tienes tus órganos vitales están secos, rotos y quemados, dejando solo un agujero. Un vacío.


	5. Rechazo, 19 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y alertas. Espero sus opiniones, ya que quiero hacérselas llegar a Becky (Musings of a Shaken Mind), quien esta muy contenta por que este traduciendo su fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Rechazo**

* * *

Charlie intenta hacerme comer, pero no tengo hambre.

Tengo mis ojos en blanco y fijos en el techo. Me niego a hacer cualquier tipo de contacto. Afortunadamente, Charlie no es como mi madre. Generalmente me deja sola. No puedo decidir si quiero o no esta sola. No, es la respuesta corta. Porque yo sólo anhelo la compañía de una persona.

Pero, eso es imposible, yo continúo rechazando todo lo demás.


	6. Dolor, 20 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero sus opiniones, como siempre.

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Dolor**

* * *

Lo que antes era adormecimiento ahora es sumamente doloroso. El tiempo se ha llevado el anestésico. Sigo luchando mientras trato de respirar, las lágrimas cruzan mis mejillas. Los silenciosos sollozos atraviesan mi cuerpo.

Horas después, no puedo continuar llorando. Sigo sin poder respirar, jadeo solamente con el poco oxigeno que quedo en mis dañados pulmones. Como una daga, que baja por mi garganta. El dolor es insoportable, inevitable. El dolor es eterno.


	7. Perder, 21 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews. Espero sus opiniones de este. Es bastante triste. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Perder**

* * *

Estoy luchando una batalla pérdida contra mi misma. Quiero morir, pero luego la voz de Charlie me recuerda que tengo algo por que vivir, sin embargo insignificante. Ya no hablo o me muevo. Yo solo me quedo acostada en mi cama que es suave y caliente.

La única batalla que he ganada es con Charlie. Ya no respondo a sus intentos por alimentarme. Lo estoy preocupando, lo se.

Yo se que debo cuidarme, y aun no lo hago. He perdido todas mis razones para vivir.


	8. Traición, 22 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero sus opiniones de este. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

**

* * *

**

**Fecha: 22 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Traición **

* * *

Me siento traicionada. Mi propio cuerpo se revela contra mi mente. Estoy comiendo de nuevo, aunque sigo estando callada. Fue una decisión inconsciente. No me había dado cuenta que había abierto mi boca hasta que sentí la comida allí.

No podía identificar eso. Al parecer mis papilas gustativas no estaban funcionando como deberían. No me importa.

Pero el repentino grito ahogado de Charlie me hubiera insultado, si me importara. Pero no.


	9. Salida, 23 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Este drabble no es tan triste, de hecho es un poco divertido así que… espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por sus reviews. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

**

* * *

**

**Fecha: 23 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Salida **

* * *

"Renee… preocupada… ¡Coma! ¿Cullen…? ¿Florida?"

Capte sólo algunos fragmentos de la conversación de Charlie con Renee, y no me gusto lo que oí. El claramente estaba tratando de imponerme el ir con ella a Florida. Ese fue lo que finalmente me hizo reaccionar. Me senté, en la orilla cama en la cual había pasado la última semana. No pensaba irme. Yo tenía que estar aquí. ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que él había existido después de todo? No.

Abrí la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria, sentí mis piernas acalambrarse. El casi soltó el teléfono al verme entrar.

"¿Bells…?"

"No lo hare. No puedes hacerme eso. Yo no me voy a ir. ¡NO LO HARE!"

El solo asintió, poniendo excusas a Renee y colgó. No era común que Charlie expresara sus sentimientos, pero me envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente.


	10. Cuidado, 24 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Otro nuevo, y… bueno pensaba enviarle una especie de resumen de sus reviews a Becky, pero… bueno de pronto el número de reviews ha bajado, ¿Por qué será…? ¿Acaso no les gustan los drabbles? o ¿A que se debe?

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Cuidado **

* * *

Era cuidadosa en nunca mencionar aquella primera semana. Ese recuerdo de mi aun continua torturando a Charlie, puedo verlo cada vez que lo miro a los ojos.

Probablemente debería sentirme culpable, o tal vez solo preocupada por los sentimientos de mi padre, pero Charlie nunca habla de eso, y yo no tengo ningún deseo de abrir el tema. Era como una ley no escrita entre nosotros.

Una ley que nunca debe romperse, incluso algunos años después. Algunas cosas, después de todo, es mejor dejarlas sin discutirse.


	11. Etapa mala, 25 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Uno nuevo, y bastante gracioso, disfrútenlo.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Septiembre**

**Personajes: Los Cullens (Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper).**

**Palabra estímulo: Etapa mala**

**Nota autor - El motivo para el cambio brusco de género: Es divertido escribir temas con angustia, pero puede resultar un poco deprimente. Por lo cual para romper esa monotonía necesito algo completamente diferente.**

* * *

Rosalie Hele suspiró. ¡Hombre francamente! ¡¿No le dijo a su esposo, justo esta mañana, que el chocolate podría no ser bueno para el sistema de un vampiro?!

Alice esta riendo encantada en la esquina. Evidentemente, ella lo había previsto, y había decidido no decir nada. Bueno, pagara por ello, más tarde…

"_Bop, bop bop, bop the top!"_

Jasper solo parecía confundido. El libro que había estado leyendo anteriormente ahora estaba sobre su regazo. El claramente nunca había utilizado este nivel de extrema hiperactividad.

"_Slip and slide, and ride that rhythm!"_

Emmett hizo otro semi-gracioso circulo por la gran sala, con su elegante-ajustado vestido rosado, y cantó, con un agudo, tono alto de voz (muy diferente a su usual, tono grave) la canción de _'_High School Musical_'_.

"_Jump and hop, hop 'til we drop… and start gain!"_

Rosalie se topo con su canción favorita 'Bop the top', o algo igualmente ridículo.

_¡Zip zap zop, Pop like a mop!"_

Ella suspiro nuevamente. No tuvo que ver a su marido en la 'etapa mala' durante sesenta años. Honestamente pensaba que esa etapa era pasado.

"_Scoot around the corner! Move it to the grove 'til the music stops… __Do the bop bop!"_

Aparentemente no.

* * *

**Nota Traductora: Deje las partes de la canción en su idioma original, ya que en español no me gusta como suena y pues me parece que así tiene más gracia.**


	12. Abstracto, 26 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

De regreso a los drabbles llenos de angustia, disfrútenlo.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Abstracto**

* * *

Los recuerdos venían a menudo, en estos días. Recuerdos felices, la mayoría de mi infancia con Renee.

"_¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira lo que hice!"_

"_¡Oh Bella, cariño, eso es maravilloso!"_

_La niña de siete años corría rápido, pero el movimiento era torpe desde entonces. Un retrato abstracto, al estilo de algún pintor británico, surgiendo en su mano._

Esa pintura era una basura, por supuesto. Yo nunca había sido una artista. Pero mi orgullo era suficiente para hacer sonreír a mamá.

Pero los recuerdos eran chillones, demasiado brillantes. Las formas siempre eran distorsionadas, y eso nunca fue claro como se suponía que bebían ser.

Abstracto.


	13. Ausencia, 27 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Cambiamos de punto de vista, ahora disfruten algo de Alice.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Septiembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Ausencia**

* * *

La ausencia prolongada de Edward era una espina constante por el lado de su hermana favorita. Alice lo perdió de una manera en que ninguno de los demás "hermanos" podría comprender, o incluso siquiera imaginar.

No es que ella lo culpara por irse, por supuesto. Por ocultarse. Seria difícil para el enfrentar a su familia de nuevo después.

Alice sabía. Ella había visto lo que sucedería.

Pero el momento no era claro. No podía saber si seria mañana o en diez años. Pero sobre todo, ella extrañaba su sencilla, sonrisa torcida e inteligencia.

Su ausencia la deprimía.


	14. Cena, pescado, 28 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Otro nuevo, y… un poco extraño.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero su opinión de este drabble (aunque sea para saber si les gustan o no, solo les toma unos minutos). Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Cena, pescado**

* * *

La mirada proveniente del ojo del pescado era terriblemente inquietante mientras levantaba el afilado cuchillo de cocina para decapitar a la criatura muerta. Era blanco y vidrioso, pero parecía verme a mí, y a mi cuchillo. Medite por un momento, antes de bajar el arma.

Recogí el pescado y lo coloque en el basurero con un escalofrió reprimido, y saque las llaves de mi maltratada camioneta. En la tienda de Forks habría pescado con papas fritas.

Charlie nunca notaria la diferencia.


	15. Escuela, 29 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los cuales respondí a sus cuentas, exepto... Peti - claro que seguiré subiendo, no te preocupes subiré todos los drabbles, el de Emmett, la autora lo puso como una especie de intermedio, ya que dijo que después de mucha angustia un poco de risa no estaría de mas, así que esa es la razón por la que lo coloco.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 29 de Septiembre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Escuela**

* * *

Charlie me hizo volver a la escuela hoy. Considere hacer algún tipo de alboroto, pero me decidí contra ello. Había perdido cerca de dos semanas de escuela, y tendría que volver alguna vez.

Con un suspiro, saque mi mochila del armario.

Era tiempo de hacer frente a la música.


	16. Silencio, 30 de Sep

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Por fin, lo que algunas habían estado esperando, un drabble de Edward. Bastante triste.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 30 de Septiembre**

**POV: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Silencio**

* * *

El silencio es ensordecedor. Después de tanto tiempo de escuchar el zumbido contante de los pensamientos en mi cabeza, escuchar solo silencio es extraño.

Pero me gustaría más escuchar el silencio que a mis propios pensamientos reprochándome.


	17. Video juegos, 1 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

De nuevo uno gracioso.

No olviden su review. Y también les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 1° de Octubre**

**Personajes: Jasper y Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Video juegos**

* * *

"¿Qué juegas Jazz?"

Jasper, se inclino sobre los controles del juego, tomando un minuto para contestar. "Harry Potter".

Emmett lo miro confuso. "¿Quién es Harry Potter?"

Al no recibir respuesta, se fue para molestar a alguien más.

--

"¿Qué juegas Jazz?"

Jasper lo miro irritado. "Assassin´s creed".

Emmett parecía desconcertado. "¡¿Por qué te gusta jugar eso?!"

Al no recibir respuesta, se fue para molestar a alguien más.

--

"¿Qué juegas Jazz?"

Jasper hizo una mueca. "Narnia".

Emmett sonrió ligeramente – sabia eso. "¡Excelente! Ah, y eso me recuerda…"

Desapareció, y Jasper no pensó más en eso, estaba aliviado de estar solo.

No encontraron a Emmett, que estaba en el gran armario de la segunda planta, hasta cuatro horas más tarde.


	18. Piano, 2 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Nuevamente tenemos a… ¡Edward!

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. No olviden comentar este drabble. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Piano**

* * *

No podía hacerse a sí mismo tocar de nuevo. La música ya no llegó a el, como habías pasado hace tanto tiempo.

No debería haber vuelto aquí. Debería haber sabido como dolería esto. Su aroma continuaba haciendo eco en las paredes. Fue solo la seguridad de ella lo que le impedía correr a casa, de vuelta a sus brazos, para pedir perdón.

Dio un golpe con fuerza vampírica a la tapa de su gran y amado Piano. Se astillo violentamente, roto más allá de la reparación.

Edward Cullen se hizo una promesa ese día. Nunca volvería a tocar otra vez.


	19. Miel, 3 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Ahora tendremos a… ¡Rosalie!, el drabble es… bastante curioso.

No olviden sus reviews. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Miel**

* * *

Cuando ella había vivido, la miel fue uno de los muchos lujos que Rosalie había disfrutado. Miro ansiosamente el frasco dorado frente a ella. Se veía tan bueno…

Sin duda, una pequeña probadita no haría ningún daño…

Carlisle la encontró, diez minutos después, con una mezcla de miel y auto-odio en su bello rostro. El frasco de miel estaba vacio a su lado.


	20. Comezón, 4 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Este es un drabble un poco diferente de los demás, así que… bueno ustedes decidan. No olviden sus reviews. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Se encontraran con…**

**Palabra estímulo: Comezón**

* * *

Comezón.

Absolutamente exasperante; completamente frustrante; obscenamente molesto.

Comezón.

Justo en el peor lugar, también. Donde no podía rascarse, a la mitad de la espalda.

Trato de ocupar sus pensamientos con cosas que lo mantuvieran cuerdo.

_Bella._

Comezón.

_Bella. _

Comezón.

_¡BELLA!_

Comezón.

Mike Newton capturó un suspiró del objeto de sus pensamientos, y suspiró. Deseaba poder hacer algo por ella. Todavía lucia deprimida.

Comezón.

"¡ARGH!"


	21. Luz roja, 5 de Oct

Una disculpa, por no subir ayer, pero FF no me permitió cargar el archivo y por lo tanto ya no pude actualizar, lo bueno es que hoy tendrán 2 drabbles, este y otro a la hora habitual.

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, no olviden dejar más en este drabble. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Emmett, Jasper y Alice.**

**Palabra estímulo: Luz roja.**

* * *

Tanto el modificado Jeep y el Ford GT chirriaron ante el flash de la luz roja. Emmett Cullen, se apoyo en la ventana de su monstruoso Jeep rojo, le sonrió a su hermano en su súper coche.

"¿Listo, Jazz?"

La ventana del Ford GT azul bajó.

"Más listo que tu, Em".

"¡Ha! ¡En tus sueños, Jazzy!"

Estuvieron así por un largo minuto, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un brillante Porche 911 turbo amarillo corría velozmente, delante de ellos.

Y la luz ya estaba en verde.

--

En su carro, Alice rió, "Tontos…"


	22. Crepúsculo, 6 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

No olviden dejar sus reviews; además este drabbles corresponde a la fecha de mi cumple. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Octubre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Crepúsculo**

* * *

El crepúsculo, una vez más. El momento más doloroso del día para mí, el más difícil. Será más fácil cuando venga el invierno, cuando no hay talcosa como el crepúsculo, pero hasta entonces, tendré que hacerle frente.

Tengo que mantenerme unida mientras preparo la cena para Charlie. Me estoy cayendo a pedazos; es evidente para todos. Charlie trabaja tanto como puede. Para llegar a casa inmediatamente. Sobre todo porque se siente culpable, creo. Odio que se sienta culpable por mis errores.

La noche es surrealista. El sol brilla una vez más, y los últimos rayos de luz parpadean antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. El cielo se ilumina con todos los colore del arcoíris, y es encantador.

Tengo que apartar la vista, incapaz de soportar lo que veo. Mi agujero duele peor que nunca.


	23. Música, 7 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, ¡¿me ayudan a llegar a los 100?! También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Octubre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Música**

* * *

Estaba en mi camioneta, y llovía de nuevo. Como de costumbre. Creo que podría haber predicho eso. La radio estaba sonando al fondo, se perdía mayormente con la lluvia y lo demás, todo solo para ahogar el ruido de mis pensamientos. Pero entonces llegó una canción a la radio, una canción que no quería escuchar… no la había escuchado por veintidós días.

"¡NO!"

Golpe con mi puño el estéreo. Sin embargo, el endeble plástico no se pudo romper con mi patética fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, frene violentamente mi camioneta en el proceso, seguí golpeando con mi mano una y otra vez para mitigar el sonido.

Finalmente, quedo en silencio.

Los desesperados sollozos vinieron, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mis piernas.


	24. Objetivo, 8 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero más en este si, faltan pocos para el 100. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Octubre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Objetivo**

* * *

Actualmente soy el objetivo de muchas cosas.

De mi auto-odio. De dirigir, miradas penetrantes. De raros murmullos. De miradas compasivas.

También soy el objetivo de mi propia mente.

Como un objetivo, me acribillo con disparos, incluso en los agujeros ya hechos.

Pero hay un agujero que es como un millar de dolores… no, un millón de veces peor.

Ese, golpeo el blanco.


	25. Hambre, 9 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, ya pasamos los 100, espero más en este drabble, que además es de… Edward. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Octubre**

**POV: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Hambre**

* * *

No sé que tan lejos un vampiro puede impulsarse a si mismo antes de que sus limites lo majen a el mismo. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Carlisle.

No he cazado en veinticinco días, quince horas, doce minutos y cuarenta y siete… cuarenta y ocho… cuarenta y nueve segundos. La intensidad por anhelo de saciar mi sed es casi imposible de negar. Si abro mis ojos, serán de un aterrador color negro, ni siquiera tendrán una suave línea dorada.

Quiero, más que nada, regresar con mi Bella, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Quiero ver a mi familia, pero tengo miedo de sus terribles pensamientos.

Quiero cazar, pero no puedo levantarme a mi mismo.

Soy totalmente incapaz de hacer nada.


	26. Viaje, 10 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews. Y… tenemos otro más de… Edward. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Viaje**

* * *

Lo vieron abordar un avión. Con destino a la capital de China, Beijing. La expresión en su rostro les hacía preguntarse… ¿de que estaba escapando?

Era tan terrible, sumamente doloroso, que incluso miraban hacia otro lado, no querían inmiscuirse en ese momento.

Los hombres y mujeres de negocios, yendo con sus familias en sus días libres, trataban de olvidar el angustiado rostro de ese ángel.

Ninguno pudo.


	27. Trampolín, 11 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews. Volvemos a cambiar un poco de estilo, ahora toca un poco de diversión, espero les guste. También les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Octubre**

**POV: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Trampolín**

* * *

_¡Wiiii!_

Salto.

_¡Wiiiiiii!_

_Salto._

_¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Salto.

"¡EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! ¡Si no CIERRAS TU BOCA, voy a salir y LA VOY A CERRAR POR TI, un siendo tu esposa o no!"

Emmett hizo una mueca, y se detuvo abruptamente, demasiado rápido. La frágil tela en la que se había estado divirtiendo el mismo en las últimas horas se rompió, y Emmett cayó a través de ella, cayendo –de forma no delicada – sobre su trasero.

Escucho a Jasper reírse suavemente, desde el otro lado del jardín.

"¡CÁLLATE, JASPER!"


	28. Trabajo, 12 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews. Ahora toca el turno de un nuevo personaje… Carlisle. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: Trabajo**

* * *

Esto era extraño – su trabajo usualmente solía calmarlo, incluso si la vida en la mansión Cullen era tensa, como lo había sido desde el desafortunado cumpleaños de Bella.

Pero hoy, esto lo tenía frustrado. Solo podía atribuirlo a la ausencia de su hijo (de una manera, por lo menos) mayor. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. No lo habían visto por un par de semanas. Carlisle a menudo deseaba poder hacerlo mejor por Edward, de alguna manera alejar el dolor.

Pero solo había una manera de hacer aquello, y Edward no lo consideraría. Pero el volvería, Alice había visto eso. El se daría cuenta de su error, y rogaría por el perdón de Bella.

Entretanto, un paciente en silla de ruedas acababa de ingresar a la sala. Proveniente de un accidente de auto, herida grave en la cabeza, posible concusión…

El Dr. Cullen una vez más se concentro en su trabajo.


	29. Caja, 13 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Nuevamente tenemos la participación de Emmett. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

_**Nota: para que entiendan el final del drabble les recomiendo que lean el del día 25 de Septiembre.**_

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Caja**

* * *

Con una gran alegría, Emmett Cullen arranco violentamente el papel de su regalo, arrojándolo tras su hombro. ¿Una… caja?

Levanto la vista un poco confundido, miro la cara de su esposa.

"Uh… ¿Qué bonita caja?"

Era una pregunta, y Rosalie lo noto. Con un suspiro profundo, ella misma abrió la caja, revelando así una caja marrón, su _verdadero_ presente.

"¿Otra caja?"

Rosalie suspiro, sabiendo que tendría que explicarle lo que era. Emmett no era conocido precisamente por su ingenio en la tecnología.

"Se llama iPod, Emmett. Lo puedes usar para escuchar tus canciones en el".

Sonrió deleitándose, sus ojos se perdieron al imaginarse escuchando por horas y horas sus canciones favoritas…

Comenzó a cantar suavemente en anticipación. "_Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top…"_


	30. Llave, 14 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, llevamos 20 favoritos y 13 alertas, pero… háganme feliz y déjenme un review. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Llave**

* * *

Alice Cullen no estaba feliz. Había buscado por mucho tiempo, incluso en su nueva casa en Denali y a través del futuro también. No se veía a si misma llegando a un ningún punto pronto, y eso era lo que la molestaba.

La llave era importante. No solo importante, sino extremadamente importante. Edward podría matarla si descubría que había perdido la llave de su preciado Volvo.

O quizás no. No era que se preocupara mucho, no más. No con Bella lejos.

Alice sintió como se estremecía su estomago al pensar en ese nombre. Bella había sido su mejor amiga, un día. Pero entonces las cosas salieron mal y Edward se fue – no era culpa de Jasper, por supuesto… si el le hubiera permitido morder a Bella, ahora ella seria uno de ellos, y no habría tenido que renunciar a ella.

No, Edward era totalmente culpable de la infelicidad de los Cullens. Jasper ya no podía estar cerca de él, no más, y esto era a causa de su constante depresión suicida. Incluso Rosalie - _¡Rosalie! _– estaba enfadada con su hermano. Principalmente por renunciar a Bella, ya que ella realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado a él. Y a Edward le había pasado un montón de cosas.

Bella era la llave en todo esto. De alguna manera, la chica humana que se había convertido en la base de la felicidad de la familia.

Podría encontrar la llave del auto de Edward. Y entones, podría encontrar la llave para la felicidad de Edward también.


	31. Shakespeare I, 15 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews… háganme feliz y déjenme mas reviews. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Shakespeare I**

**Obra: Sueño de una noche de verano**

* * *

"_Señor, ¡Que tontos son estos mortales!"_

Acertadamente Doloroso. Shakespeare, incluye diversión de su propio estilo a través de las palabras de Puck. ***(NA)**

Y oh, ¡de que manera ha demostrado ser cierta esa frase! ¡Tonta. Idiota. Burra. Boba. Crédula. Estúpida. Ridícula. Tonta! Como es que eso parecía tan increíble, en aquel momento; ¡que alguien como _él_ se enamorara de alguien como _ella_! Eso solo pasa en las películas, y ella lo había descubierto del modo más difícil. Como había sido tan tonta. Había estado tan ciega por su gloriosa actuación que no había visto la verdad.

El era glorioso… inmortal… perfecto en todo los sentidos… inteligente… y ¿Qué era ella? Una simple chica humana.

Algunos mortales son tontos.

* * *

***NA: para los que no saben Puck es un personaje de esa obra.**


	32. Aniversario, 16 de Oct

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, alerta y favoritos, pero… háganme feliz y déjenme sus reviews. P.D. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Octubre**

**POV: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Aniversario**

* * *

Un mes

El dolor es inmanejable.


	33. Primer día, 17 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Mucha gracias por sus reviews, háganme feliz y déjenme más. P.D. Les hago la invitación a visitar y leer mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Primer día**

* * *

Alice hizo una mueca mientras se detenían frente a su nueva escuela en Denali esa mañana. Eso nunca cambiaba. Cada uno de esos primeros días era tan horrible como el primero.

Y este no era la excepción.

A pesar de que sabía exactamente cómo seria el día, a quien conocería, sus materias para el día, que nada iría mal, ese solo pensamiento la ponía enferma.

Pero, Jasper la ayudo desde el auto, y la familiar ola de calma la inundo, calmando sus nervios, no podría ayudar pero sonrió hacia el rostro serio de su amor.

No creyó que el día sería del todo malo, más si Jazz estaba con ella…


	34. Semana y Débil, 18 de Oct

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, pero háganme feliz y ayúdenme a llegar a los 150. P.D. Les hago la invitación a visitar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Octubre**

**POV: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Semana/Débil**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que llegué aquí. Pero las ocupadas calles y los millones de personas que constantemente me rodeaban fallaban para distraerme, como todo lo demás. No es que esta ciudad no sea bella – en su complicada, y contrastante forma – pero el problema es que yo ahora fallo al apreciar cualquier clase de belleza. Todo palidece, al compararla.

No hay nada aquí. Pero debe haber algo. Algo que pueda aliviar mis heridas, hacerme sanar una vez más.

Por su puesto, hay algo. Siempre hay una opción.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Washington. Simple… y muy tentador.

Poro no lo suficiente. No puedo arriesgar su seguridad de nuevo. Y si una eternidad en soledad es el precio que debo pagar, entonces lo voy a pagare.

Apenas soy fuerte, pero no soy débil como para arriesgar el bienestar de Bella.


	35. Regreso, 19 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

¿23 Favoritos y 15 aleras, y solo 3 reviews? Eso me hace pensar que: o no leen o no les gusta. No les tomas más que un par de minutos, decirme si les gusto o no, pero bueno. ¿Creen que se pueda llegar a los 155? Si son mas me harían muy feliz.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Octubre**

**POV: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Regreso**

* * *

No podría llamarse un regreso triunfal. Había volado de vuelta a Alaska en el primer vuelo disponible, pero el ambiente era diferente.

Frustrante, forzado, una felicidad antinatural.

Mire a Jasper, y ese sentimiento murió inmediatamente.

No podía soportarlo más. Con cada paso, veía las diferentes miradas de dolor de mi familia, me miraban con recelo, salí de esa habitación. Me había equivocado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Alcance la relativa seguridad del bosque cercano, me acurruque en una bola, y espere morir.


	36. Shakespeare II, 20 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, aldanara, Paulita Masen, Marie Cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon. Espero que este drabble les guste.

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Octubre**

**POV: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Shakespeare II**

**Obra: Hamlet.**

* * *

"_Debo ser cruel, sólo para ser amable"._

Apenas esperaba que esto fuera fácil. Pero siempre era sumamente difícil. Y me imagino que es difícil para ella, también aunque no al mismo nivel. Eso sería imposible. Ella no podría sentir ese sentimiento, el dolor que yo siento. Es cruel; sumamente cruel, para los dos. Pero es por su propio bien, siempre… esa es la razón detrás de tanto dolor.

Cruel toma un nuevo significado.


	37. Espada, 21 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: noemii, aabbii, Romina Cullen, y Fan de Sailor Moon. Espero que este drabble les guste.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Octubre**

**POV: Seth Clearwater**

**Palabra estímulo: Espada**

* * *

Oscile mi espada alrededor, soldado tras soldado cayeron. Estaba en mi elemento. Mi papá se me unió, de repente, listo con una espada en mano. Sonreí hacía el, mientras luchábamos uno contra el otro.

¡GANE!

Reímos al mismo al unisonó y el levanto la mano para que le diera los cinco. Choque su palma.

"Buen trabajo, hijo".

Sonreí, bajando mi guardia. "Tu también, papá".

El dudo, apoyo su mano en su pecho. Su expresión de pronto era de dolor.

"¿Papá?" Yo estaba preocupado "¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?"

Su expresión se relajo, "Nada, Seth. No te preocupes por mí. Es solo una vieja cicatriz de una batalla, ¿eh?"

Sonrió conmigo. Papá era duro. El estará bien.


	38. Billar, 22 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Romina Cullen, aabbii, noemii, liebende Lesung y Fan de Sailor Moon. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 22 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Jasper y Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Billar**

* * *

"Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa no cuenta?"

Emmett se enfureció. Acababa de meter una bola, ¡limpia y justamente! Es cierto, fue el primer punto del juego – muchas de las bollas entraron en las equinas de la mesa, victimas de la súper fuerza del chico Cullen.

"Ya te explique esto". Jasper comenzó tranquilamente, mientras enviaba olas de calma por toda la sala. "No cuenta si metes la negra… no debes meterla solo hasta el final".

"¿Por qué no?" Emmett estaña desconcertado, aunque su mal humor había desaparecido.

"No se, es solo una de las reglas, ¿no? Yo no las hice, yo solo juego con ellas".

Emmett no estaba convencido. "Huh. Sin embargo, yo gane, quiero decir… soy el único que metió algunas".

Jasper suspiro, exasperado, y decidió que eso era lo mas seguro para el temperamento de su hermano. "Uh… si, seguro, Emmett. Tu ganaste".

Emmett comenzó a cantar la canción de la victoria, y Jasper gimió, cubriendo sus oídos.

No eso no hizo ningún bien…


	39. Zapatos, 23 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, Romina Cullen y liebende Lesung. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Mike**

**Palabra estímulo: Zapatos**

* * *

Los zapatos perfectos.

Eran increíbles, realmente. Como caminar en el aire.

Habían sido elogiados todo el día. Pero había solo una persona a la que quería impresionar.

"Bonitos zapatos, Newton".

"Hey, son increíbles, Mike".

Sonrió mientras caminaba por el corredor, captando la mirada de Bella.

"¡Hola, Bella!"

Ella lo miro con recelo. Pero solo después de mirar rápidamente sus pies – con ojos asombrados, y después levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Um, wow, Mike… bonitos zapatos…"

Sonrió mirando hacia abajo desde su casi 1.80. "¿Muy bonitos, eh?

"Claro, claro… pero yo realmente no creo que los tacones sean el estilo para los hombres, Mike". No sonó muy convencida.

"Por supuesto. Siempre lo han sido".

"Bien…"

"Si, es la nueva moda".

"Um, bien".

"Son de la nueva línea de otoño de Gucci".

Su rostro se torno en una mueca de dolor. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

"Lo siento, Mike. Me tengo que ir".

"Esta bien. Nos vemos después Bella".

"Claro, claro…"

Mientras caminaba, un solo nombre llego a su mente, "Alice…"


	40. Analfabetismo, 24 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung, x. Elee, noemii y Romina Cullen. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Emmett, Jasper y Rose.**

**Palabra estímulo: Analfabetismo**

* * *

Emmett Cullen sonrió mientas veía a su algunas veces-esposa jugar en el brillante, flamante playstation nuevo. Para ser honesto, ella le estaba dando una _paliza_ a su "gemelo", Jasper, quien parecía completamente confuso e irritado por este hecho.

Alice había sido amordazada y encadena a un árbol en medio del cercano bosque, esto para que ella no fuera capaz de ayudar a Jasper a predecir los movimientos de Rose, y el resultado se empezaba a mostrar._ ¡Jazz no era nada sin Alice!_

Emmett se encontraba tomando notas desde la esquina, tratando de captar las mejores jugadas de su media naranja. Su escritura era un conjunto desordenado de garabatos escritos sobre el papel tapiz favorito de Esme.

Rosalie gano. Con un profundo suspiro, Jasper se giro para encarar a Emmett, y entonces su boca se abrió – tan rápido que fue cómico. "¡Felicidades, hombre! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a leer y escribir?"

Emmett perecía ligeramente ofendido, a pesar de la orgullosa sonrisa que aun seguía en su rostro. "¡Aprendí a leer hace cinco años!"


	41. Chica nueva, 25 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: x-Elee, liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y aabbii. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Katie (UA)**

**Palabra estímulo: Chica nueva**

* * *

Era mi primer día, en la Preparatoria de La Push.

Iba en mi viejo Cadillac oxidado, y fue horrible. Tal y como sabia que sería. Era el centro de atención y las miradas todo el día. Oh, realmente extraño Escocia.

El clima, por lo menos, es reconfortante. Me alegra que este lloviendo. Si se tratara del sol, _realmente_ no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

No era exactamente mi primera opción, sin embargo. Después de que papá murió, tuvimos que venir a vivir aquí con mamá. En América. Extraño a mis amigos… mis hermanas mayores tienen suerte –ambas asisten a la universidad, una en Nueva York, la otra en casa en Edimburgo. Ellas no están atrapadas aquí con sus otros hermanos. Que horror.

Mi hermano ya vivía aquí con mamá, pero yo tuve que venir a vivir aquí. Quiero decir –no es como si hubiera volado por mi cuenta, ni nada. Becky voló cuando venia para su primer semestre en la universidad de Nueva York. Desearía estar con ella…

En lugar de eso, estamos atrapados en este pequeño pueblo, en la patética reserva de la costa.

La odio. Y extraño a mi papá…


	42. Baile, 26 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: aabbii, x-Elee, Fan de Sailor Moon y liebende Lesung. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Octubre**

**Personaje: Bree**

**Palabra estímulo: Baile**

* * *

"¡Ah-ja! ¡El te lo ha pedido! ¡No te creo!"

"Ya lo se, ¿¡Cierto!?"

"¡No puedo _creer_ que te pidió ir al BAILE!"

"¡Ni yo!"

"¡Bree! ¡Vas a ir al baile con MATT ROBERTSON! El es: Matt Robertson de último grado. Es: ¡_increíblemente _guapo, inteligente, perfecto, Matt Robertson de último grado!"

"¡Lo se!"

"Pero, ¿Por qué te lo pregunto ya? Digo, el baile es… en seis meses, ¿verdad?"

"Mas ¡No, es hasta Junio… 8 _meses_! ¡Estoy contando lo días!"

"¡Ay, Bree, eso es lindo!"

"Muchas gracias, Lindy".

"Junio parece tan lejano…"

Ambas suspiraron, con nostalgia.

Pero Bree Wallace no tenia idea de que, la noche del baile, ella no bailaría con Matt Robertson en absoluto. En su lugar, ella estaría pérdida –posiblemente muerta para todos los que le importaban.

Y es que ella se estaría preparando para luchar con un extraño clan de ojos amarillos…


	43. Umbral I, 27 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, x-Elee, aabbii y Fan de Sailor Moon. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Edward / Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral I**

* * *

_Todavía estoy viva, pero apenas estoy respirando._

No puedo respirar. No he tenido un buen respiro de aire en mucho tiempo. Es una cosa agobiante, este agujero. Incluso con el pensamiento, ellos envían olas de dolor que chocan sobre mi cuerpo.

**Sólo le rezaba a un dios en el que no creo.**

"Por favor… por favor, mantenla a salvo. Has que esto valga la pena". Aunque se que yo era lo las peligroso en _su_ mundo (soy cuidadoso de no decir, o siquiera pensar en esa palabra-es demasiado dolorosa). La conozco. Se que es un imán para los problemas. (De todas las personas, ella logro involucrarse con vampiros). Y se que ella es terriblemente terca.

"Por favor, mantenla segura… toma mi alma, pero deja la de ella… es demasiado valiosa para perderla…"

_Por que tengo tiempo mientras el tiene su libertad._

**Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompen completo.**

Ella olvidara, algún día. Más temprano que tardes, eso espero. Pero mi corazón está roto. Roto más allá de la reparación-y fui yo quien la dejó.


	44. Umbral II, 28 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, DreaSwan, x-Elee, noemii y liebende Lesung. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Edward / Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral II**

**

* * *

**

_Sus mejores días serán algunos de mis peores._

Aquel día en el bosque. Supongo que el lo recuerda felizmente, el día que por fin se deshizo de la molesta humana. El día que en que él fue libre. El peor día de mi vida.

**Finalmente ella conoció a un hombre que la a poner primero.**

No hago trampa. No estaba viendo. Pero Alice sabe-¿Y quien soy yo, para apostar contra Alice? Jacob Black, aunque no es el sustituto ideal (un sustituto no seria el ideal en absoluto) puede mantenerla a salvo.

Incluso si es uno de los Quileutes.

El no es ningún peligro como para causarle la muerte a ella.

**Mientras este despierto ella no tendrá problemas para dormir.**

Incluso si pudiera dormir, no podría. Pesadillas, son-una plaga que me despertaría de mis sueños. Ella duerme, porque tiene que hacerlo. Porque solo es humana. Ella ya ha olvidado, eso espero.

_Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe completo._

Espero que él sea feliz, disfrutando de sus distracciones, dondequiera que este. Tengo suficiente amor para él aun por que quiero eso para él. Tengo suficiente amor por él, que me acosara para toda mi vida. Espero que algo bueno venga de esta pesadilla.


	45. Umbral III, 29 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, Paulita Masen, noemii y liebende Lesung. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 29 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Edward / Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral III**

* * *

**¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú?**

Yo no soy nada, nada sin ella. Ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta-y ella me completaba, como Esme completa a Carlisle, o Alice completa a Jasper. ¿Cómo puedo continuar, incompleto, roto como estoy?

_¿Qué se supone tengo que decir cuando soy un desastre y tu estas bien?_

El se ha ido feliz, mejor. Era como un niño, en ese sentido, y yo era su juguete. Él se cansó de mí, con el tiempo.

Como siempre supe que lo haría.

Lloro. No puedo detener las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro, y me asfixian.

**Estoy cayéndome a pedazos.**

Si solo pudiera morir. Ser despedazado, y quemado.

_Estoy cayéndome a pedazos._

Mi agujero duele, y tengo que mantenerme unida, o me caeré en pedazos.


	46. Umbral IV, 30 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, liebende Lesung y noemii. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

_**Felicidades y Gracias a liebende Lesung por ser el review 200.**_

* * *

**Fecha: 30 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Edward / Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral IV**

* * *

**Ellos dicen que las cosas malas suceden por una razón.**

¿Qué razón, excepto para mutilar, o matar? Pera destruir toda esperanza, y nunca permitir que lo roto se repare nuevamente, para recuperar su camino.

_Pero ni las sabias palabras podrán detener la hemorragia._

Razón o no, yo estaba sangrando internamente-¡oh, que ironía!-y estay roto.

**Porque ella avanza mientras yo aun sigo en duelo.**

Ella ha hecho precisamente lo que quería hacer, lo que quería que ella hiciera. Ella ha encontrado alivio, consuelo en Jacob Black. Ella ha avanzado.

**Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe completo.**


	47. Vampiro, 31 de Oct

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y aabbii. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 31 de Octubre**

**Personajes: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Vampiro**

* * *

La primera vez que sonó el timbre, ella salto violentamente en su lugar. Ella no había estado esperando precisamente eso. Por un momento, espero a que su padre atendiera, escuchando desde la comodidad de su habitación donde se encontraba. Pero Charlie no se encontraba en casa todavía.

Bella se obligo a si misma a ponerse se pie y bajar rápidamente las escaleras. El timbre sonó de nuevo con impaciencia. Quito el seguro rápidamente, abrió rápidamente y un estremecimiento le llego junto con un ráfaga de viento frio.

Dos niños estaban de pie bajo la luz del porche, con su madre detrás de ello. La pequeña niña estaba vestida como una princesa, con un largo, bonito vestido y una tiara de plástico. Pero el niño llamo su atención.

Su capa larga, con cuello en posición vertical. Su piel era blanca como el yeso, cubierta con pintura facial. Unos colmillos rojos de platico sobresalían de su labio inferior.

Bella vio todo esto en un instante, justo para que el niño pudiera decir, "Truco o Trato". Antes de que la puerta se cerrara violentamente frente a ellos.

Ella se derrumbo exactamente donde estaba, llorando.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, pero ella no pudo encontrar la fuerza para levantarse y explicarse. Ella solo se limito a seguir llorando.


	48. Umbral V, 1 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii y danixKullen; también gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Edward /Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral V**

* * *

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú?_

Aburrida, claro Bella Swan. Mi vida cambio, por un tiempo, era interesante, estaba realmente _viva_. Descubrí la mejor parte de mí-mi otra mitad, la pieza que me faltaba. Y ahora el se ha ido, y estoy rota.

**¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir cuando tengo un nudo en la garganta y tú estas bien?**

Ella estará bien, ella seguirá adelante. Porque su mente es como colador-como la mente de todos los humanos. Conozco la mente de los humanos mejor que nadie. Yo era lo más cercano a un experto respecto a esa vida. No es que yo viva, ciertamente…


	49. Umbral VI, 2 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, noemii y -aSentimentalCircusGirl'. Espero que este drabble les guste. P. D. También les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Edward /Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral VI**

* * *

_Estoy cayendo en pedazos._

Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Él era el pegamento que mantenía las piezas unidas, no soy nada sin el, solo fragmentos tirados al azar. Él me ha arrancado de su lado, con tal eficiencia como una bomba o un arma.

**Estoy cayendo en pedazos.**

La necesito. La necesito. Ella era mi todo, es mi todo. Mi maravillosa, hermosa Bella.


	50. Umbral VII, 3 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: aabbii, liebende Lesung, noemii, serenasexilady y Fan de Sailor Mon. P. D. Los y las invito a leer mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Edward /Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral VII**

* * *

**Tienes su corazón y mi corazón y ninguno tiene dolor.**

Ella es mía. Mi corazón es suyo, y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer. Siempre voy a ser suyo. El problema, es que ella también tiene su corazón, el de Jacob Black. He visto como la mira. Conozco su mente. El es suyo, y yo soy suyo.

_Tomaste tus maletas, yo tomé la culpa._

Él se fue, y yo estoy sola. Me dejo con el corazón roto. La culpa-es toda mía, por supuesto. Nunca debí haberme involucrado. Fui estúpida, e ingenua. Y ahora, ¡mira donde estoy! Rota, olvidada, sola. Viviendo una vida monótona.

**Ahora estoy tratando hacerme sentir aunque sea un poco.**

No queda nada. No hay necesidad de sentirlo, porque literalmente… no hay nada.

_Por que me dejaste sin amor, ni amor a mi nombre._

No tengo nada que dar. Soy como esas motocicletas. Que están a la venta. Tal y como son. Como la casa que imaginé. Rota mas allá de la reparación-quizá la primer habitación este mejor, pero al fondo no tengo nada. No soy nada.


	51. Umbral VIII, 4 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

El ultimo de la miniserie "Umbral". Gracias por sus reviews a: aabbii, Fan de Sailor Moon y liebende Lesung. P. D. Los y las invito a leer mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Edward /Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Umbral VIII**

* * *

**Todavía estoy vivo pero apenas estoy respirando.**

No es que respirar sea necesario. Mientras estaba con Bella, respirar era algo bueno. Me hacia más humano. Y no he vivido en-mucho-tiempo. Demasiado, tal vez. Seria mejor si me elimino a mi mismo de la presencia de mi familia, solo les causo más dolor, creo.

_Sólo le rezaba a un dios en el que no creo._

No hay un dios. Si existiera, entonces ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué hice, para merecer esto? Nadie debería pasar por esto. Nadie.

**Por que tengo tiempo mientras ella tiene su libertad.**

Ella es libre de mí, finalmente. Libre para vivir su vida en la forma que la naturaleza le destine. Ella irá a la universidad, se casara… quizá tenga hijos. Ella merece eso. Si alguien merece la felicidad, es ella. Pero quizás soy parcial…

_Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompen completo_

Espero que él sea feliz, porque yo no lo soy. Espero que dondequiera que este, lo que este haciendo, sea feliz. Espero que haya algún punto en esto. Espero que esto valga la pena, de alguna manera. Espero que él se beneficie de mi ausencia, aunque sea doloroso para mí. Espero que sea un corte limpio, para él. Tengo esperanza en muchas cosas.

La única cosa que no me permito a mi misma es esperar que él regrese.

**Que voy a hacer cuando la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú.**

**Que se supone que tengo que decir cuando tengo un nudo en la garganta y tú estas bien.**

**Estoy cayendo a pedazos.**

**Estoy cayendo a pedazos.**

**(Uno sigue enamorado mientras el otro se ha ido.)**

**Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe completo.**


	52. Pólvora, traición y complot, 5 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Paulita Masen, Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, Cami y liebende Lesung. P. D. Los y las invito a leer mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Aro (Volturi)**

**Palabra estímulo: Pólvora, traición y complot.**

* * *

Aro Volturi sonrió ampliamente. Era un día lento en Volterra, por lo que decidió divertirse así mismo cerniéndose a través de sus recuerdos del pasado. Había vivido más de trescientos 5 de Noviembre, pero uno de ellos destaco más que los demás. Noviembre 5 de 1605. Ese también había sido un día lento. El, Marco y Cayo habían decidido tener un poco de diversión con los monarcas británicos de ese entonces, el Rey James I de Inglaterra.

Habían planeado tomarlo, recordó eso. Y plantado poco, aquí y allá. Dejaron 36 barriles de pólvora enterrados en secreto en el sótano de las Cámaras del Parlamento, como un intento de matar al Rey y la mayoría de lo cortesanos.

Aro dio una especie de feliz carcajada al pensar en ello. ¡El plan era perfecto!

Y sin embargo había sido frustrado, por algún humano ignorante, un hombre llamado Thomas Knyvet, pensó el Volturi que había sido estúpido creer que podrían conquistarlos. Oh no. Había otros; Guy Fawkes el más famoso. Que no había asistido a las ejecuciones de los inocentes.

El 5 de Noviembre fue probablemente el día favorito de todo el ese año para Aro. Amaba las explosiones de fuegos artificiales, los fuegos brillantes, y todo en su nombre.

* * *

_**N/A: Cultura general o global. El 5 de Noviembre, es la fecha que celebran los ingleses -como dice arriba el drabble- por el fallo al intentar matar el Rey y a la corte en la fecha que se menciona (1605). **_


	53. Gallina, 6 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fernandaa, Karina Cullen Black y noemii. P. D. Los y las invito a leer mis demás fics.

_**N/A: La primera parte es como una conversación en clave, así que la "traducción" esta después, de hecho ambas partes son un poco… raras. **_

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Emmett / Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Gallina.**

* * *

"Te atreves".

"¡¿Con que me sales?!"

"¿Ellos, eh? El musculoso y su amiga".

"¡Oh, diablos, nop. Diablos nop, nop ellos, nop ella! ¿Te burlas? ¡¿Uy va viste su tamaño?!"

"Ey cuate. Ándale".

"¿Bromeas? ¿Ellos…? Ni sueñes, son onda, mas la rubia, ¿eh?"

"Gallina. ¡Eh, entonces!"

"¡¿Crees!? Ou, ve tu, mejor-¡hazlo tu!"

"Muévete".

"¡Aprende!"

Los dos terriblemente estereotipados y molestos hombres, que vestían falda y tenían cabello rojo, caminaron junto a la pareja. A decir verdad, ellos no estaban seguros de lo que hacían en Alaska-un país parecido al suyo. Estos chicos de enfrente no eran como los Yankis que estuvieron en el juego… Bonito "Pasatiempo" el suyo para entretenerse mientras pasa el tiempo.

"¿Gran, gallina?"

Además, conversando con la esposa de Emmett Cullen-incluso si solo era un reto-no era la idea más brillante que habían tenido.

Ellos estaban en el siguiente vuelo, con un ojo morado y varios moretones.

**Traducción de la conversación anterior:**

"Me atrevo".

"¡¿De que hablas?!"

"Ellos, ¿eh? El musculoso y la chica".

"¡Oh, diablos no. Diablo no. No ellos. No ella! ¿Me estas bromeando? ¿Has visto el tamaño que tiene él?"

"Si, amigo. Adelante. Todo por una broma".

"¿Son tus bromas? ¿Ellos…? Si bien, son muy ardientes. Especialmente la chica, ¿eh?"

"Lo sé. ¡Vamos, entonces!"

"¿Qué? Oh, ve tú. O mejor-hazlo tu".

"Andando".

"¡Vamos, entonces!"

(Narrado anteriormente)

"¿Muy bien, cariño?"


	54. Política, 7 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, noemii, liebende Lesung, x-Elee y Milenia Angels. P. D. Los y las invito a leer mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Noviembre**

**POV: Bella.**

**Palabra estímulo: Política.**

* * *

La elección vino y se fue. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de que aun se estaba llevando a cabo. No me importaba.

Yo no voté.

Aunque ahora era una adulta, y podía votar, no me moleste. Odiaba pensar en mi último cumpleaños. _(Ignóralo. Ignóralo. No pienses en eso)_. Y así evite todos los "privilegios" que llegaron desde entonces.

No me importaba de todos modos. ¿Qué diferencia haría para mi si algún tipo era elegido, y se fuera a vivir a la Casa Blanca? Eso no significaba nada para mí. Sinceramente non podría haberme importado menos. Podrían haber elegido a un mono como presidente y yo no lo habría notado.

Cuando escuché los resultados, pocos días después, no significo nada. No me importaba quienes "Obama" o "McCain" eran. Supongo que ese tipo fue el primer presidente de color en EUA debió haberme interesado, pero me pareció que no importaba.

Aunque la verdad era, no me importaba nada más.


	55. Cínica, 8 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: x-Elee, aabbii, noemii, liebende Lesung, y Fan de Sailor Moon. P. D. Los y las invito a leer y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Leah Clearwater**

**Palabra estímulo: Cínica**

* * *

Leah Clearwater usaba los cuentos de hadas para creer.

Incluso mucho después de haber dejado su lectura para antes de dormir, ella seguía firme en su creencia de que en algún lugar, esperaba su príncipe azul.

Cuando conoció a Sam Uley, sentía como si todas sus fantasías fueran reales. Allí estaba su apuesto príncipe, viniendo a ella en su caballo (o por lo menos en su vieja camioneta). Él era perfecto.

Parece que el se sentía exactamente igual que ella. Como debía ser.

Él ocupaba sus sueños, sus pensamientos al despertar. Ella lo amaba. Y el decía que también la amaba. Ella se imaginaba casada con él, algún día-le gustaba eso. Leah era una de esas chicas que pasaba el tiempo, como una niña, planeando su propia boda. Sam era el correcto.

Todo cabio cuando Emily llego.

Leah los presento, queriendo ser amable, y luego… y luego…

Y el cuento de hadas termino. Como la basura que siempre fue. Era como si su mullido, feliz mundo finalmente hubiera cambiado, y de repente, estaba en el mundo real. Un mundo de traición y tristeza, y odio cínico.

La dura realidad, donde no hay cosa como el verdadero amor. Fue otra de esas historias. Otro cuento de hadas que nunca se vuelve realidad.

Ella quemo su preciada colección de historias, las que había tenido desde niña. Se endureció su corazón y su exterior, se convirtió en al reina del hielo. Por dentro, ella pensó que podría ser como la hermana fea. Una fea maldita hermana.

Abandonada; perdida; endurecida; cruel, cínica.


	56. Aslan, 9 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, liebende Lesung, x-Elee y noemii. P. D. Los y las invito a leer y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Jasper Hale**

**Palabra estímulo: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no tú? ¿Por qué no ahora?" – Aslan.**

* * *

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no tú? ¿Por qué no ahora?"_

Jasper frunció el ceño, tratando de escapar de sus enmarañados pensamientos-un monologo que a menudo sonaba sospechosamente como Alice.

Tuvo que ver a Edward. Tuvo que pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho. Tuvo que decirle a su hermano de todas las formas posibles como lo sentía, que tan abrumadoramente culpable se sentía.

Internamente, maldijo su debilidad. Eso, y su aparente incapacidad para transmitir sus sentimientos a través de las palabras.

Por ahora, Jasper tendría que ahogarse en su propia culpa. Pero el _se_ descularía. Algún día.

"_Porque es muy duro…"_


	57. Estética, 10 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Milenia Angels, aabbii, -aSentimentalCircusGirl' y Fan de Sailor Moon. P. D. Los y las invito a leer y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Esme Cullen**

**Palabra estímulo: Estética**

* * *

Esme Cullen dejo vagar su mente mientras se entregaba a la conferencia de un grupo de estudiantes de diseño antes de ella. No era, después de todo, algo que tuviera que pensar.

Ella se sorprendió-conmovió, incluso-cuando ella pidió dar una conferencia en la Universidad de Alaska, como oradora invitada. Diseño de interiores-y la estética del entorno-fue su campo de especialización, aunque, era lo que había acordado.

Permitió vagar a su mente, ya que a menudo, cuando no estaba en compañía de su hijo mayor, los dirigía a Bella Swan.

Así que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que la sala llena de estudiantes, esperaban expectantes. Se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Me preguntaba acerca de la estética implicada en otros proyectos que usted ha emprendido".

"¡Oh!" La mente de Esme vago hacia los hermosos diseños que había planeado para la habitación de Bella en la casa Cullen, y de repente encontró que no podía hablar.


	58. Recuerdo, 11 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, aabbii, -aSentimentalCircusGirl' y liebende Lesung. Gracias por sus 30 favoritos y sus 17 alertas, pero… estamos cerca de los 300, wow, quien se llevara el premio…

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Recuerdo**

* * *

Los silenciosos minutos de hoy han sido dolorosos.

Mientras otros pensaban en las personas que nunca habían conocido, lugares que nunca habían visto, las batallas que nunca habían luchado, ella pensaba que había muerto antes de poder pelear, incluso aunque hubiera querido.

Por cada minutos de los 82,074 que habían pasado desde que el se había ido, ella apenas se permitía pensar-realmente pensar-acerca de él.

Fue brutal. Fue hermoso. Era doloroso más haya de poder creerlo.

Y fue mucho, pero demasiado corto.


	59. Alfred Lord Tennyson, 12 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: -aSentimentalCircusGirl', liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii. Estamos cerca, a 7 rewiews de los 300, quien se llevara el premio… un Cullen esta ansioso por entregarlo.

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Cita estímulo: "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado"**

**-Alfred Lord Tennyson**

* * *

Me consolé a mi mismo con el hecho que no había estado solo para toda mi vida (¿existencia?). Había amado, y se lo que significa ser amado. Estoy seguro que conocí lo que es ser amado.

Sin embargo, no más.

Pero no voy a extrañar eso, eso no es tan doloroso como si no hubiera sabido lo que es ser amado. Si nunca hubiera encontrado a la persona adecuada para ello, en toda la Tierra.

Pero yo encontré a esa persona. Y entonces, fui estúpido al dejarla.

Ahora soy tan ¿desgraciado?

Pero me fui. La deje. No porque fuera ingrato; ¿Cómo no podría estar agradecido, con un ángel a mi lado?

Me fui por su seguridad. Ella esta a salvo sin mi, siempre lo estará.

La amo. Siempre la amare, para siempre.

Y es cierto, es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado…


	60. Europa, 13 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**¡¿Que pasa chicas no quieren el premio?! Estamos a 4 reviews del 300.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung y noemii.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Europa**

* * *

Había pasado tiempo en Europa-algo que lo mantuviera lejos de los viejos recuerdos. Fue allí donde se le ocurrió que podría hacer algo productivo. Podría proteger a Bella de cierta forma, de forma separada, ¿podría no?

¿Qué pasaba con Victoria?-la mención del nombre lo hizo gruñir. Ella merecía morir. Él la mataría, porque le debía eso a Bella. Él se aseguraría de que la vampira pelirroja nunca la molestara de nuevo.

Finalmente, tenía un propósito.


	61. Los niños necesitan, 14 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**¡El premio se lo lleva Fan de Sailor Moon! Esta noche Edward hará la entrega, espéralo. P. D. estará envuelto y con un moño azul.**

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung y noemii.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: ¿UA? ¿****Pudsey Bear****?**

**Palabra estímulo: Los niños necesitan**

* * *

Estaba totalmente mudo. Y eso no sucede a menudo.

Yo solo podía balbucear, mientras la fría, calmada voz Americana sonaba atreves del teléfono, haciendo el ajuste a la quijada-caída por la cantidad de dinero que transferían a la caridad. Yo solo podría murmurar incoherencias.

La voz pauso, sonando consternada. "¿Estás bien, querido?"

Yo asentí, antes de darme cuenta de que estaba al teléfono, y susurre, "Sí…"

Recupere mi voz de nuevo. "Lo siento… no es que sea desagradecido-estoy lejos de ellos. Pero es solo que… _wow_. ¿Esta usted… esta usted segura?"

La mujer sonrió, "Por supuesto. Si pudiera dar mas, lo haría".

"Gracias. Gracias. Yo… en nombre de todos, _¡gracias_…_!_ ¡Oh! ¡Señor Wogan, señor!" El jefe acababa de entrar a la oficina y quería asegurarse de expresar su generosidad con esa mujer por su extremada generosidad.

El se veía a simple vista un poco perturbada, pero camino de todos modos.

Su mandíbula, también, cayó al momento en que escucho la suma de la contribución de ese ángel. "Ponme al teléfono… ¡No¡ ¡Pon el altavoz! ¡Y alguien deme una cámara!"

Una cámara fue encontrada, y el altavoz encendido. Terry Wogan, aun con incredulidad, se presento con la mujer, y la invito a hablar.

Ella lo hizo, "Hola. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, y prometo duplicar cualquier cantidad de dinero que se haga esta noche".

La oficina explotó en aplausos, por cada uno, incluso cuando la cámara volvió al estudio.

Y, un mes paso, la generosidad de Esme Cullen fue recordada, en la mente de los que se beneficiaron. Los niños que recibieron una oportunidad, por ella. Jóvenes cuidadores que fueron relevados de sus obligaciones.

El nombre Cullen no seria olvidado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**N/A: Para quien se pregunta que es ¿****Pudsey Bear****?, bueno pues es la persona que atiende a Esme y es quien primero recibe la noticia de la donación a la caridad. **


	62. Rugby, 15 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, y noemii. P.D. Les hago la invitación a leer y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Rugby**

* * *

Emmett gruño al continuar su camino, hacia el hombre dentro del uniforme frente a él. Bloque con sus abrazos al hombre-como agarrándolo, él derribo al hombre, lo que ocasiono la caída de la bola. El repugnante crujido mientras el humano goleaba el suelo fue perturbarte, por decir menos. Emmett se levanto rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde ya.

El hombre estaba sangrando.

Con una disculpa silenciosa, Emmett corrió tan rápido como podía considerarse normal para un humano. Tenía que pretender, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que moverse.

Él no era tan inmune al olor de la sangre como Carlisle o Edward lo eran.

Una camilla era llevada al terreno de juego, y el voluminoso humano fue colocado en la misma. Emmett miró a su familia, quienes estaban sentados en las gradas, por tranquilidad. Ellos le sonrieron lúgubremente, y él asintió.

Y luego, se sumergió en el juego una vez más.


	63. Compras Navideñas, 16 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por el review a: Fan de Sailor Moon.

**¡¿Que pasa, acaso ya no les gustan los drabbles?!**

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Comparas Navideñas**

* * *

Alice estaba en su elemento.

Ninguna otra legítima razón para ir de compras era absolutamente perfecta para ella. Y aquí estaba una-regalo envuelto. Casi literalmente.

Faltaban, según los cálculos de Alice, solo 39 día para Navidad. Lo que significaba que era hora de que ella comenzara con su mega-compra anual de Navidad.

Guitarra par Jasper… roja con franjas blancas y negras. Esa producía exactamente un sonido alto, sonido que Alice sabia que a Jasper le encantaría mucho. Solo eran $25,000.

Collar de diamantes para Esme. $1,613,967.30.

Vestido violeta de Carolina Castigliano para Rosalie. $27,000.

Vacaciones a Dubái para Carlisle-y Esme también, siendo que ella compro dos boletos. $12,476 para el avión, $6,232.77 para el hotel.

Una moto para Emmett-una Harley Davison, no menos. $11,411.43.

Edward… Edward es un asunto difícil. Al final, decidió reemplazar su gran piano de cola por $675,000.

Su factura por el total comprado era muy, muy cara. Pero Alice se imagino que a Carlisle no le importaría demasiado-además de que, ella podría recuperar el dinero al siguiente día. Había una tendencia en el mercado de valores que ella había estado siguiendo...


	64. Cuento de hadas, 17 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por los reviews a: Pau Masen, Fan de Sailor Moon, ZuleDBZ, danixKullen, liebende Lesung, aabbii, noemii y x-Eleei. Me alegra ver que si les gustan.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Cuento de hadas**

* * *

No es nada, piensa ella.

¿Y qué si el príncipe se ha ido? Él va a volver. El tiene que volver. Ella lo necesita. Ella lo necesita a él así como necesita el aire para respirar-no es como si ella pueda hacerlo por sí misma.

Él le dijo que la necesitaba de la misma forma.

Mentiroso.

Mentiroso, vil mentiroso…

Ella besó al Príncipe, y el se convirtió en sapo. Y entonces saltó lejos.

Pero Bella siempre supo que Edward era como un cuento de hadas.


	65. Cuento de hadas II, 18 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, x-Elee, noemii y aabbii.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Cuento de hadas II**

* * *

Él sabe que el cuento de hadas se terminó.

De hecho, fue condenado a serlo desde el principio. Por un tiempo, ella había sido su sol… u luna… su mundo. Su todo.

Ella había sido su Princesa, su único-verdadero-amor. Debían serlo, todo mundo lo había pensado así.

Él debía saberlo, por supuesto.

Incluso al comienzo, sin embargo, fue condenado al fracaso. Él había visto las visiones. Sus ojos rojos, su corazón detenido. Edward nunca podría causarle daños permanentes a su Bella.

Fue increíble mientras duro, pero él sabe que no es le mismo.

Él destruyo su propio cuento de hadas.


	66. Indigno, 19 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, Pau Masen y liebende Lesung.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Indigno**

* * *

Tropiezo con más frecuencia, ahora.

No se si es porque no hay nadie allí para atraparme, o porque tengo mucho en que pensar ahora, pero es definitivamente correcto. Lo odio.

Hay veces que sólo tú puedes hacer un total, indigno tonto de ti mismo en público antes de estallar.

No necesito que Alice me diga que esto no será largo.


	67. El niño que nunca creció, 20 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon y x-Elee.

_P.D. La autora me mando un mensaje diciendo que agradece sus comentarios, y que le alegra mucho que les gusten los drabbles, esta muy feliz por ello. _

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: El niño que nunca creció**

* * *

Todo estaba arreglado, ahora que ella pensó en eso.

Alice era el hada. La caprichosa, amorosa hada. Campanita.

James era el Capotan Garfio; Victoria y Laurent miembros de la tripulación.

Emmett y Jasper serían los niños perdidos. Inmortales como su líder, y perdidos también.

Rosalie era la hermosa Princesa. Presumida y terca, pero la última de su tipo.

Ed-_él_ era el personaje alusivo, le niño inmortal que nunca creció. Peter Pan.

¿Dónde deja esto a ella?

Wendy.

La niña que quedo atrás.

Arrastrada a un largo viaje mientras aprendía como volar, y cuando regreso al mundo real, lo olvido. Ella creció. Tal vez se caso. Tuvo hijos.

¿Pero donde estará él? ¿Siempre será un niño? ¿Permanentemente solo?

_Siempre es un tiempo terriblemente largo…_


	68. La última pajilla, 21 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: ZuleDBZ, aabbii, liebende Lesung, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon y x-Elee.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: La última pajilla (o popote)**

* * *

Era muy raro que Carlisle Cullen se enfadara lo suficiente como para gritar, afortunadamente para todos a su alrededor. Era aterrador cuando estaba de mal humor.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan _egoísta_, Emmett?! ¡Esta es la ultima pajilla!"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Sólo él sabía que no lo era, de hecho, la última pajilla. Estaba justo a la izquierda, pegada a la caja de jugo de frutas en la nevera.

Estúpido, papá Vampiro.


	69. Esposos Desesperados, 22 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: noemii, aabbii, Fan de Sailor Moon y x-Elee. P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 22 de Noviembre**

**Personajes: Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: Esposos Desesperados**

* * *

Nos hicieron limpiar. Esme, Rosalie y Alice salieron por la mañana y nos dijeron que si la casa no estaba impecable en el momento en que regresaran, pagaríamos un infierno por ello.

Así que hemos estado pagando con nuestra sangre (no literalmente…) con las manos y rodillas durante todo el día, limpiando la casa de arriba abajo.

Es mejor que lo que podrían haber planeado para nosotros si no lo hacíamos, aunque….


	70. Almuerzo, 23 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung y x-Elee.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Almuerzo**

* * *

Después de un duro día de trabajo, yo y Jazz pensamos que antes de que el tiempo de limpiar terminara podíamos ir a cazar nuevamente. Por lo tanto, abandónanos a Carlisle, salimos furtivamente. Jazz sobornaría a Alice para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, o algo así.

Ya podía oler al grizzli, oh sí. Hoy debía ser mi día de suerte.

Mmm… hora del almuerzo.


	71. Inglés, 24 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung, laury y ZuleDBZ.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Señorita Love**

**Palabra estímulo: Inglés**

* * *

Inglés es el poder que cuenta una historia. Veo historias alrededor de mí mientras camino por los pasillos de mi nuevo puesto en, Forks High. Hay ruidosos susurros, secretos que se dicen e historias de amor desarrollándose. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar lo suficiente.

Yo escucho, y observo con atención.

Hay una chica que he notado. Ella nunca habla, o socializa de ninguna manera. Ella esta completamente sola en lo que hace.

Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

Pero no puedo-no puedo re-escribir la vida de otras personas. Acabo de decírselo.


	72. Matemáticas, 25 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: danixKullen, aabbii, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii y ZuleDBZ.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Matemáticas**

* * *

Pi.

Ecuaciones simultáneas.

_La desviación estándar de sigma es igual a x menos x-raíz mas n al cuadrado, menos uno, esto es para todas las raíces cuadradas._

Demonios.

--

Los números en la página comenzaron a verse borrosos. Estoy segura de lo que siento, pero no. Ellos llenan y pasan a la siguiente página, y nunca tienen sentido.

Debería hacer algo respecto a mi futuro, pero es desolador. ¿Qué importan los exámenes? ¿Por qué debería incluso molestarme?


	73. Geografía, 26 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, noemii y Fan de Sailor Moon.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Geografía**

* * *

El estaba recorriendo la geografía del mundo mientras viajaba, buscándole algún tipo de significado a la existencia. Incluso esta seria una distracción agradable.

Pero no, nada podía atrapar su atención-ni la luces de Nueva York, ni el vacío de los desiertos de África, o las alocadas calles llenas de Pekín. Nada lo hacía. Nada más que un par de ojos marrones.

El ha sido un visitante frecuente, recientemente, de América del Sur. Se ha convencido así mismo de que ella esta aquí. El siguió su aroma-el esta seguro que es su aroma.

¿No?


	74. Química, 27 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Química**

* * *

Mira, ella podría haber jurado que había química entre ellos. Esa chispa. Una reacción de algún tipo. Pero ¿Qué sabe ella? Nada, aparentemente.

Tal vez ella debería atenerse a Biología.


	75. Drama, 28 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Jessica Stanley**

**Palabra estímulo: Drama**

* * *

Si.

Hablar acerca de cero drama.

Quiero decir, realmente. ¿Qué es lo que una chica debe hacer? No hay nada-repito: _nada_ más de que hablar. Desde que los Cullens se fueron, no ha sucedido nada. Quiero decir, durante las primeras semanas al menos hablábamos acerca de Swan. Tú sabes. Todo el mundo diciendo que había muerto, o que estaba en coma o algo así. Bueno, hasta que reapareció en la escuela. Como sea.

El punto es, estoy realmente aburrida. De verdad.

Además de que, Newton todavía no me ha pedido salir…


	76. Incluso los ángeles caen, 29 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, danixKullen y noemii.

P.D. Si gustan, pueden pasarse a leer y dejar review en mis otros fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 29 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Incluso los ángeles caen**

* * *

Dicen que los Ángeles caen, de vez en cuando.

Completa basura.

Los ángeles se supone que deben ser completamente perfectos; increíblemente, surrealistamente impecables. Así es como nos perciben los humanos. Es patético. Un verdadero ángel no habría matado personas, de la forma en que lo hice yo.

Un verdadero ángel no destruiría su propia existencia.

O la de un inocente.

Un verdadero ángel no consideraría el suicidio. (Alice me vigila con mucha atención).

Pero entonces, un verdadero ángel nunca hubiera participado en ello por si mismo en primer lugar.


	77. El día de San Andrés, 30 de Nov

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por el reviews a: danixKullen.

P.D. Si Ayer no pude subir porque FF tenía problemas, pero el otro drabble lo subo a la hora de siempre, espero sus reviews.

* * *

**Fecha: 30 de Noviembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: El día de San Andrés**

* * *

Llene mi cabeza con estupideces sin sentido, para tratar de distraerme de lo que siempre parece querer volver.

Hmm…

San Andrés. El patrón de Escocia. Crucificado en una cruz con esa forma. Porque no se podía comparar con su líder, no quería.

Un mártir.

Oí una canción, una vez. _La única diferencia entre el suicidio y el martirio es la forma en que lo vez._

Um, si. Bien.

Yo todavía no soy una mártir. No eso yo no creo en nada.


	78. Adviento, 1 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

P.D. No he podido responder a sus reviews, porque aun no sirve esa parte de FF.

P.D.2 Comenzaremos con una mini serie de drabbles llamados Adviento, serán de diferentes personajes, termina el 24 de diciembre.

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento**

* * *

En mi ignorancia, se me había olvidado. No fue hasta que Charlie saco el calendario de adviento de los chocolate que me recordé.

Maldición.

Odio esta época del año.

Bah, patrañas.


	79. Adviento II, 2 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews: danxKullen, noemii, liebende Lesung y Fan de Sailor Moon

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

P.D. Estamos cerca de los 400, quien se llevara el premio esta vez…

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento II**

* * *

Este siempre ha sido mi momento favorito del año. Amo la nieve. Amo la forma en que cae, la forma en que cubre las cosas como nadie mas puede, como una manta espesa, un velo de color blanco.

Es hermoso. Los parones que se forman en las ventanas. Los observe formándose, sólo para hacer algo. Mis ojos observan los minúsculos detalles que los ojos humanos no podrían nunca.

Los regalos, también. Diablos, es una excusa para comprar. Digo realmente, ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar eso?

El día de Navidad. La alegría infantil emanando de Emmett, y la alegría de todos los demás-incluso Rose, aunque ella siempre se esconda detrás de su desdén casual. No los engaño. Se que ama la Navidad como las demás personas. E incluso como todos los demás.

Pero la Navidad de este año será diferente-una totalmente sombría. Edward no vendrá a casa. Sé que, incluso son esa visión ya era un supuesto. No lo veo venir a casa. Será extraño. Edward siempre ha estado aquí. Será la primera Navidad que recuerde son él. Y no será lo mismo.


	80. Adviento III, 3 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii, aabbii y sparklinghaledecullen **(gracias por los 78 reviews y felicidades por ser el 400, te has ganado una noche con el Cullen o licántropo de tu elección, solo hazme saber tu elección).**

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

P.D. Les respondo los reviews como MP ya que FF tiene problemas y no me deja responderlos.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento III**

* * *

Navidad significa algo diferente para todos nosotros. Es totalmente lo contrario para Alice, por ejemplo, de lo que es para mí. Para Alice, es compras. Por no mencionar el dar y recibir regalos.

Pero he llegado al punto en donde no quiero ningún regalo más. No es como si los necesite. Hay una cosa que quiero, y es imposible.

Ni Alice, reina de las compras, podría dármelo esta Navidad.

"_Todo lo que quiero para Navidad…"_


	81. Adviento IV, 4 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Rosalie Hale**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento IV**

* * *

Amo la Navidad.

Apuesto que no han visto lo que viene.

Pero bueno, yo lo hago. Incluso si se ocultara. Como todo el tiempo. Me encanta la acumulación, de emociones, el color rojo se ve genial en mí…

Pero incluso puedo ver que la Navidad de este año ira mal. Sin Edward, quiero decir. Lo he odiado bastante desde que no conocimos, pero eso no significa que no me de cuenta de su importancia. Y si Isabella Swan es la clave para que él regrese, bueno tal vez… solo tal vez… es momento de traerlos a casa.


	82. Adviento V, 5 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, liebende Lesung y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento V**

* * *

Navidad no será lo mismo.

Duh. Apuesto a que lo has oído que un centenar de veces. Pero, de verdad.

Edward era el único que nos mantenía unidos, supongo. El único racional en una casa que está permanentemente llena de irracionalidad, vampiros adolescentes golpeados por el amor. Él nos mantiene cuerdos, la mayor parte del tiempo. En cierto modo, es el mas humano-o lo era, como sea. Hasta que dejo a Bella, y rápidamente destruyo su propia existencia.

No hay ninguna duda en nuestra mente que Eddie cometió un gran error al dejarla. Realmente. Lastima que el sea tan cabeza dura para ver eso por sí mismo. En realidad, el se esta matando así mismo. Lentamente y dolorosamente. Pero él vera que estaba equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado.

Él es mejor, como sea. Él no es el único que perdió a la nueva adición a la familia Cullen…


	83. Adviento VI, 6 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Pau Masen, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y aabbii.

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Jasper**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento VI**

* * *

No puedo enfrentarlo.

No después de lo que hice.

Debo estar loco para quererlo incluso, para empezar.

Quien dijo que la Navidad es el momento de perdonar y olvidar estaba equivocado. Tan increíblemente mal, que si todo no fuera tan-desgarradoramente consumible, seria gracioso.

Nunca deberé ser perdonado. Lo se. Lo he aceptado. No importa cuanto Alice intente tranquilizarme, nunca podre justificar lo que hice.

Sin embargo, todavía me duele saber que destruí su vida. Ya no hablemos de ella.


	84. Adviento VII, 7 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, ere . cullenswan, Marie Cullen, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Los invito a pasarse y dejar comentario en mis demás fic.

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Esme**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento VII**

* * *

Coloque la decoración de Navidad el día de hoy. El árbol era uno grande que encontramos -Carlisle y yo lo encontramos una noche con sus hermosos 10 pies de altura. Lo decore esta mañana, con algo de ayuda de Alice y Rosalie. Se ve perfecto, incluso si lo digo a mi misma.

Es una tradición, en nuestra familia, que mientras nos sentamos alrededor del piano con Edward tocando, cantamos villancicos. Suena terriblemente gracioso, pero somos nosotros. Y amo eso.

Edward, te extraño. Si estas leyendo esto, entonces… por favor, cariño. Por favor, ven a casa para Navidad…


	85. Adviento VIII, 8 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, aabbii, carliitha-cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Nos acercamos a los 500 (faltan 8 reviews…). Wow, muchas gracias, y… claro que habrá premio y será doble para la afortunada ganadora o ganador, ¿Quién será…?

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento VIII**

* * *

Paso más tiempo en el trabajo ahora que como lo hacia antes. De hecho, a menudo me tiene que ordenar salir, al final de mi turno. Pero el hogar es terriblemente solitario sin la presencia de Edward. Esta Esme, claro, y el resto de ellos. Pero Edward-y Bella, de hecho-nos completan. No estamos completos sin ellos.

Me pregunto donde estará. Todo el tiempo. Espero que este segura, y-si no es feliz, al menos viva. Eso es lo que Edward pretendía, claro. Dudo que funcione. Él esta muriendo sin ella.

Como, me imagino, ella esta muriendo sin él.

Tengo tantas formas de curar, pero me parece que no puedo encontrar la cura para un corazón roto.


	86. Adviento XI, 9 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, ya pasamos lo 500, muchas gracias a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, carliitha-cullen, Ady92 y aabbii.

**_¡¡¡Felicidades a ZuleDBZ por ser el review 500!!! Muchas felicidades._**

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Charlie**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XI**

* * *

Es frustrante para mi darme cuenta de que, no importando que tan duro trate, no puedo hacerla feliz, tomar eso fuera de su mente. Desearía poder tomar su dolor fuera de ella.

¡Es Navidad! Se supone que no debe ser doloroso. Pero lo es. Para los dos.

Trato de distraerla de diferentes modos, pero parece no funcionar.

Ella ha ido demasiado lejos.


	87. Adviento X, 10 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, ere . cullenswan y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Renee**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento X**

* * *

Amo la Navidad. Los colores brillantes, la risa, el calor. Es mi momento favorito del año. Tengo muchos recuerdos de la infancia de Bella, las dos poniendo el árbol en Phoenix. La quería de regreso para la Navidad de este año, así que cuando llame a Charlie, preguntando si podía traerla me quede paralizada. Tal vez debería traer de regreso a mi Bella.

Pero cuando llegue allá, ella estaba muy diferente… la palabra que uso fue catatónica. Y entonces, cuando la despertamos, ella despertó gritando, y pataleando el lugar. Recuerdo algunos de sus primeros berrinches, pero nada como esto. Me dolió ver a mi Bella así.

Me fui. No podía soportarlo, no podía estar alrededor de ella. Estoy siendo una mala madre…


	88. Adviento XI, 11 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, liebende Lesung, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, Ady92 y danixKullen.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Angela**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XI**

* * *

A ella siempre le gusto Bella. No para llamar la atención como Jess dos caras, si no en una genuina, real forma. A ella honestamente le agradaba la chica.

A menudo piensa que ella probablemente pueda ayudarla, si Bella le diera la oportunidad. Odia la forma en que Bella esta comportándose, pero no pude hablarlo con nadie. La pobre chica esta sola en su mundo, y ella solo sabe de una cosa que la puede sacar de ese mundo. Solo si Edward Cullen viniera ahora, ella piensa que probablemente esta apuntando en al dirección correcta con Bella.

Hombres, piensa Angela Weber. Unos bastardos.


	89. Adviento XII, 12 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por todas alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, danixKullen, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XII**

* * *

Miserable.

Esa es la única palabra que pudo pensar para describir el actual estado de las cosas.

Quiero decir, realmente.

Menuda maldita miseria.

Ella nunca fue una fan de la enorme Navidad como lo era su madre, pero realmente, no es como si ella siempre la odiara.

Parece que él también destruyo eso.


	90. Adviento XIII, 13 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Jake**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XIII**

* * *

"Oh, vamos papá… ¿por favor?"

Billy Black rodó sus ojos. "Por última vez, Jake, no creo que tu presencia ayude en absoluto. De lo que me ha dicho Charlie, Bella se encuentra en un mal estado. La última cosa que ella necesita es tenernos a su alrededor. No es justo".

El adolescente se veía sumamente miserable, eso casi hizo que su padre riera. "No te preocupes, Jacob. El año que viene, ¿de acuerdo? El año que viene, nosotros los invitaremos. ¿Suena bien?"

Él suspiro, pero asintió. Intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, antes de que Jacob desapareciera fuera para unirse a sus amigos en el garaje. Tenía un coche que construir, después de todo…


	91. Adviento XIV, 14 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: Ady92, Crystal . Doll, sparklinghaledecullen, aabbii, carliitha-cullen, liebende Lesung, ZuleDBZ y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Leah Clearwater**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XIV**

* * *

_La pasada navidad._

Los recuerdos de la pasada Navidad son dolorosos.

De ella y Sam, en su mayoría. Habían pasado todo ese día juntos; todo lo que ve le recuerda a él.

_Te di mi corazón._

No paso mucho tiempo después de que había raido a Emily.

El error más grande que había cometido jamás.

_Pero al día siguiente, todo se fue a la basura._

Ella se lamenta. Por supuesto. Como desea poder volver el tiempo atrás, no preguntar a Emily que viniera. ¿Podrían ella y Sam aún estar juntos?

Ella piensa que si.

_Este año, guardara las lágrimas, para dárselas a alguien especial. _

O a nadie en absoluto.


	92. Adviento XV, 15 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: carliitha-cullen, Ady92, Romina Cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y liebende Lesung.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XV**

* * *

Han sido casi tres meses. Noventa días desde que él se fue. Ochenta y nueve sin contar el día que efectivamente se fue. Y noventa y tres desde aquel horrible cumpleaños.

Ella se tiene que resignar a sí misma con el hecho de que él no vendrá a casa.

Ni siquiera en las malditas vacaciones.


	93. Adviento XVI, 16 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: Ady92, carliitha-cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y sparklinghaledecullen.

**Advertencia: drabble con contenido fuerte**.

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XVI**

* * *

Esto es lo más cerca que he llegado. A pesar de que lo había contemplado, en realidad nunca había estado así de cerca… lo suficientemente cerca como para superar mis miedos y solo tragarlo.

No podía recordar cómo había llegado aquí. No hubo una decisión consiente que me llevara al armario de medicinas de la cocina. Y ahora sostengo las pastillas en mi mano. Veinticuatro de ellas. Perfectamente capaces de matarme.

Estaré con Edward de nuevo…

Y entonces la llave entro en la cerradura, y Charlie camino dentro, llamándome "¿Bella? Bells, mira lo que tengo…"

Él entro a la cocina mientras yo colocaba apresuradamente las píldoras en su lugar. Él sostenía una corona de acebo, el color rojo sangre de las bayas contrataba con las brillantes hojas de acebo.

Recordé porque no podía cometer suicidio mientras colgaba la corona en la puerta. Seria como matar a Charlie…

…Además de que, es Navidad, ¿no?


	94. Adviento XVII, 17 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, hany Cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y danixKullen.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XVII**

* * *

El juego fue increíblemente tenso. Los Cullens intercambiaron miradas amenazantes sobre sus cartas. Cada rostro era muy serio, mientras inspeccionaban la creciente pila de cartas en el centro verde, sobre la mesa. Era el turno de Emmett.

Con una cara de no saber nada que incluso podría rivalizar con la de Carlise, se acerco a la primera carta del monto, para revelar… un as de espadas.

"¡FLOR!"


	95. Adviento XVIII, 18 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, liebende Lesung, carliitha-cullen, hany Cullen, Ady92, ZuleDBZ, Aguseliz y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XVII**

* * *

Él caminaba por las calles.

Todo era hermoso; todo iluminado por la Navidad. Él ama Edimburgo en esta época del año, siempre lo ha hecho. De hecho, le encanta Edimburgo todo el tiempo.

La línea de árboles que rodea el Centro de la Ciudad están bellamente enmarcados por luces blancas, y el brillo del carnaval más adelante lo hace sonreír por lo que parece la primera vez desde siempre.

_Es Navidad, después de todo; no es el momento para culparse. _


	96. Adviento XIX, 19 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, hany Cullen, carliitha-cullen, liebende Lesung, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XIX**

* * *

Hoy lleve a Jasper al cine. Habíamos estado esperando ir desde hace tiempo, y yo realmente necesitaba sacar a Jazz de la casa, porque lo estaba matando estar ahí.

Fuimos a ver alguna ridícula película navideña; era empalagosa, era graciosa… y Jasper la odiaba.

Demonios.

Realmente debería haber visto venir eso.


	97. Adviento XX, 20 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, hany Cullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Andrew (UA)**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XX**

* * *

Teniendo a Katie aquí es extraño, ¿sabes? Solo habíamos sido mamá y yo por años. Es extraño, tener otra persona en casa. No puedo decidir si me gusta.

Mira, hay cosas acerca de Katie: Es realmente dramática. E increíblemente desordenada. Por no hablar de su forma de cantar…

Pero supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No es como si ella pase mucho tiempo aquí, como sea.

No, ella simplemente descansa fuera en el sillón. Con los niños de aquí. Correcto extraño mucho como son ellos, demasiado… parece que le gusta pasar tiempo con Leah Clearwater. Honestamente. Ella llega a casa solo a comer y dormir, y muchas veces ni siquiera a eso.

Estoy empezando a pensar que pasa algo raro con todos esos chicos de La Push…


	98. Adviento XXI, 21 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, hany Cullen y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Leah**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XXI**

* * *

Tengo que irme. No puedo hacer frente a esto, a la constante falsa celebración. Odio la Navidad, es la peor época del año.

Es un tiempo para la familia, y amigo.

Un tiempo para los enamorados.

Por lo tanto, es el momento en que un corazón roto odia todo lo demás.

Me cuento entre ellos.


	99. Adviento XXII, 22 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

_46 Favoritos y 25 Alertas_, vaya es mucho, gracias, _pero sobretodo gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews: __hany Cullen, liebende Lesung, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y Ady92._

_**¡Solo 7 reviews nos separan de los 600, quien se llevara el premio esta vez…!**_

* * *

**Fecha: 22 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XXII**

* * *

Cuando se despierta por la mañana, algunas veces le toma cierto numero de segundos recordar porque alrededor de ella no hay un par de brazos fríos. Por alguna razón, esta mañana, le tomo más de lo usual. Sin pensarlo, tropezó con su cama, golpeando el "encendido" de su reproductor de CD. Es el instinto, ya sabes… lo habitual.

Y eso casi la mata cuando la canción comenzó a sonar. Claro de Luna. Debussy.

Maldito… maldito… su puño se dirigió hacia abajo, y las astillas de plástico saltaron. El sonido se corto abruptamente.

Ella pensaba que había destruido todo.

Mientras se movía, un entablado del suelo crujió bajo sus pies, aunque ella lo ignoro, como de costumbre. Es tan extraño que este tan cerca de la verdad, y que ni siquiera lo sepa…


	100. Adviento XXIII, 23 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

¡¡¡QUE PASO!!! Nos quedamos a UNO del 600, y eso que le pedí a Fan (gracias amiga por no hacerlo) que no hiciera trampa y que no enviara el 600 como anónimo… Esperamos a la ganadora o ganador…

Gracias por sus reviews a: hany Cullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

P.D. El siguiente drabble es el último de la serie "Adviento".

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XXIII**

* * *

_¿Puede alguien escucharla? ¿Puede alguien verla?_

Ella no puede hacer que alguien la escuche. Nadie quiere saber que es lo que ha visto. Todos están muy cansados de sus tristes visiones. Ellos simplemente no quieren saber nada más. Incluso Jasper no puede soportarlo. Él se fue, como sea. Él y Emmett fueron necesariamente a cazar. Rosalie fue con ellos. Esme con Carlisle, quien esta tomando la desaparición de Edward como lo más duro que es. Ella no quiere saber si el esta en Forks, porque eso significaría que el no está aquí.

Así que todo lo que Alice puede hacer es sentarse, tratando de volver a sumergirse en el futuro de Bella, para ver si existe una reunión que los una.

No es como si ella tuviera mucho que hacer; de hecho, podría quedarse todo el día ahí…


	101. Adviento XXIV, 24 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, hany Cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92, noemii y Ckamilafanstwilight.

**¡¡sparklinghaledecullen Felicidades eres la afortunada ganadora!!**

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Edward **

**Palabra estímulo: Adviento XXIV**

* * *

Es extraño, mórbidamente relajante.

Yo miento, todavía completamente, mientras, a mi alrededor, la nieve cae.

Que horrible cliché. Esme tendrá la blanca Navidad que estaba esperando. Yo sabía que Alice mantenía ese hecho solo para ella; ella quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa para mañana. La nieve cae en mí. Me cubre completamente, entierra mi cuerpo en una gruesa capa de blanco. Una especie de… enterrado vivo.

Estoy alejado de cualquier lugar, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar los pensamientos del coro de la iglesia.

La Misa de medianoche termina mientras el reloj sigue recorriendo sus horas. Es medianoche, la víspera de Navidad. Y esta nevando. La gente la derrama en las puertas, y la emoción se hace sentir por todo el mundo, tanto adultos como niños. A pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Esta es una hermosa noche… es una lastima que no tenga con quien compartirla.

Pero mañana lo voy a compartir con ella, incluso si eso nos mata a los dos.


	102. Navidad, 25 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: hany Cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92, carliitha-cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Todos**

**Palabra estímulo: Navidad**

* * *

_Bella_

Mientras corto los vegetales y cocino las papas y la carne, mi mente está en otras cosas. Miro por la ventana, mis dedos parecen moverse por su propia voluntad. Veo un ave, muy por encima, eso me hace melancólica. Que no daría yo por poder volar como esa ave; volar, muy por encima de todo, lejos de mis problemas… nunca tener que volver aquí, volver aquí lastima mucho.

Al mirar a otro lado, mis ojos caparan el ave que acabo de terminar de rellenar. Muerto, inmóvil, totalmente carente de significado. El ave que no puede volar.

"_Tu estas nadando ahora, pero Swan quiere volar…"_

A veces, lo odio a _él_.

* * *

_Edward_

La observe a ella.

Me senté en un árbol, totalmente quieto, y la vi a ella. Tuve que mantenerme bien mientras me detenía a mi mismo para no regresar con ella. La vi mientras ella levantaba su mirada a las aves que volaban a través del cielo gris, y luego parpadea a algo invisible.

Su mirada es de dolor mientras se mueve de la ventana, y mi muerto corazón se rompe.

Ese era yo. Le hice eso. Pero solo lo voy a empeorar-para los dos-si vuelvo a ingresar a su vida.

Pero puedo verla desde el este limite, y lo hago. Susurro palabras mientras duerme a través de su ventana mientras, horas después, ella sueña.

"Feliz Navidad, amor…"

Algunas veces me odio a mi mismo.

* * *

_Esme _

Edward nunca apareció. Abrimos los presentes y reímos y cantamos canciones mientras Rosalie tocaba el piano… pero era una elaborada fachada, de verdad. No hubo un verdadero significado en ella.

Si todavía fuera humana. Estaría llorando. Como fue, no tuve más remedio que sonreír y seguir adelante con ella.

A veces, odio a mi hijo.

* * *

_Alice_

Vi a Edward volver. Estaba feliz, lo estaba realmente… pensé que finalmente le llegaba algo de sentido. Pero nunca debí mantener mis esperanzas, porque eso solo causa que duela más, ahora se la verdad. Debí haber visto que el no volvería con ella, solo volvería a espiarla. Pero fue demasiado ingenia, demasiado confiada. Como siempre. Ahora estoy con Jasper, porque las emociones abajo son mucho para él. Edward arruino la Navidad para todos nosotros.

A veces, lo odio.

* * *

_Rosalie_

Edward esta haciendo a todos infelices, y ni siquiera esta aquí. En este elaborado acto que hacemos, él es la llave. Él es la razón por la que no pelamos; el creador de paz. No hemos pelado ahora, pero eso es solo porque toda la familia es tan tenue. Prefiero que peleemos, porque para nosotros eso era lo mas emocionante y animado que… que esto. Es como una parodia, pero no es gracioso. Ni un poco divertido.

Extraño a Edward.

Nunca le he dicho eso, pero él lo sabe. Claro. Es difícil ocultarle algo. Es por eso que no es un secreto el hecho de que envidio a Bella, porque él lo sabe. Y eso es parte de la razón por la cual se fue. Él pensaba que la envidia estaba separando a la familia, también.

A veces, odio a Edward.

* * *

_Carlisle_

Tengo que estar en casa todo el día, pero mi mente sigue a la deriva con mi trabajo.

Nos sentamos en la gran, amplia sala de estar. Abrazo a Esme mientras ella trata de detenerse a si misma de romper en sollozos sin lágrimas. Alice y Jasper, y Rose y Emmett están alrededor. Es lo que hacen. Mi hijo es el único que ha traído estos malos sentimientos, esta desesperación, trae abajo a la familia.

A veces, odio a Edward.

* * *

_Jasper_

Las emociones son tan tensas, adonde quiera que gire. Tuve que dejar la habitación a causa de ellas. Es un poco mejor aquí, como si las emociones se hubieran diluido, pero no es mucho mejor.

Odio es lo principal que puedo detectar. Arrepentimiento y tristeza y aburrimiento serán los próximos. Pero la enorme cantidad de odio procedente hacia Edward es impresionante.

Principalmente porque es lo universal; todo el mundo siente lo mismo.

Me avergüenza decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

A veces, lo odio a él.

* * *

_Emmett_

Estoy tan aburrido. No hay nada aquí sin Edward. Realmente, no puedo molestar con esto. No hay nadie a quien molestar, o reírse por lo menos. Edward es esa persona. Pero ahora el se ha ido, a gastar su tiempo.

Carlisle ni siquiera quiere dejarme ir de cacería, ya que al parecer tenemos que estar, "Todos juntos en Navidad".

Tanto para eso.

A veces, odio a Edward.

* * *

_Charlie_

Bella sirvió la comida, pero parece la misma. Sin vida. Me ahogo cada vez que veo su expresión apática. Estoy considerando llamar a Renee, en realidad… ella conoce a Bella mejor que yo. Ella esta mejor calificada para cuidar de ella.

No puedo dejar de culpar a la persona que le hizo esto en primer lugar.

Siempre he odiado a Edward Cullen.


	103. Obra de tratro, 26 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, noemii, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, Romina Cullen y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Obra de teatro.**

* * *

Emmett regreso con emoción a su asiento en el escenario, junto a él su esposa rodo los ojos. Con toda honestidad. Ella no esta segura de porque accedió a acompañarlo a esta obra de teatro, pero ella se quedó allí.

Las luces se atenuaron, y se levanto el telón, con el sonido de la obertura. Emmett, de ser posible, se convirtió en el más emocionado, mientras el malo de la obra daba unos pasos adelante, con un centenar de 'buuus' de la multitud. El vampiro se unió muy entusiasmadamente, mientras el actor gruñía en el escenario, de manera efectiva silenciando a la emocionada audiencia.

"¡¡Yo soy el gran ABANEZZER, Rey de los VAMPIROS!!"

Las bocas de Emmett y Rosalie se abrieron simultáneamente, y continuaron así el resto de la obra. Este Rey Vampiro no brillaba, y parecía tener un extraño problema con el ajo y las estacas de madera. Emmett estaba fascinado.

Cuando la cortina se cerro finalmente, a raíz de una muy lujosa boda, Emmett se puso de pie, sonriendo. Rosalie enterró su cara en sus manos. Ella no era como Alice, pero no era difícil predecir las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca de él.

"¡Yo soy el gran EMMETT, Rey de los VAMPIROS!"


	104. Copa, 27 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews, a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, aabbii, Jakes fan, noemii, Maki-san y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Charlie**

**Palabra estímulo: Copa.**

* * *

Trato de ver la TV mientras escucho a Bella en la cocina. Es sobre rugby, todo es acerca de Gran Bretaña. Copa de Edimburgo contra Glasgow. He estado esperando todo el año por esto, pero he perdido todo el entusiasmo. Es difícil prestar atención, incluso cuando el juego llega al clímax. Incluso mientras intento concentrarme, encuentro que no puedo.

No sé si ella sabe que puedo oír sus sollozos, pero aprendí hace mucho tiempo que es completamente inútil intervenir. Por lo que tengo que mantenerme enfocado.

Algún día, voy hacer lo mejor para ella. Algún día, voy a hacerlo bien. Algún día, voy a matar a Edward Cullen. Lo juro.


	105. Familia, 28 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: ZuleDBZ, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasarse y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Familia**

* * *

Volví a visitar a la familia el día de hoy. No debí haberme ido.

No soy Jasper, pero no era necesario serlo. Casi podías probar la animosidad en el aire. Les arruine la Navidad, y en ellos era evidente la molestia. Mucho.

No me quede mucho tiempo. Sólo podía aguantar algunos de sus pensamientos, después de todo. Sólo Esme y Alice trataban de ocular su enojo, y ambas fallaron. Y, mientras el silencio se instalaba, por fin me di cuenta de algo de lo que debía haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos quieren a Bella. Incluso Jasper, quien trato de matarla. Incluso… incluso Rosalie la quiere, a su extraña manera. Ella se había convertido en parte innegable de la familia, una hija para Esme y Carlisle, la mejor amiga de Alice, una hermana menor para Emmett y Jasper, e… incluso una hermana para Rosalie, aunque eso la molesta un poco.

También, yo puse a Bella lejos de ellos.

Pero sin embargo, yo había aceptado desde hace mucho que yo era un bastardo egoísta.


	106. Preguntas, 29 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, noemii, hany Cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

**¡¡Felicidades a hany Cullen por ser el review 700, espero disfrutes tu premio!!**

* * *

**Fecha: 29 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Señorita Love**

**Palabra estímulo: Preguntas**

* * *

Mientras me siento en el sofá de mi departamento, no puedo dejar de preguntarme acerca de esa solitaria chica. Isabella Swan. Me pregunto si alguna vez encontró lo que buscaba. Me pregunto si tuvo una triste Navidad, como la mía. Me pregunto si alguna día volver a sonreír.

Mientras me pregunto, recojo mi papel y pluma de la mesita de café.

Y entonces, empiezo a escribir. Sobre ella. Sobre lo que estará haciendo, día a día. Sobre su final feliz.

Espero que lo encuentre. De verdad. ¿Qué tipo de historia sería, si ella muere sola?


	107. Mañana, 30 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, liebende Lesung, noemii, Maki-san, hany Cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasar y comentar mis demás fis.

* * *

**Fecha: 30 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Mañana**

* * *

Ella ve el futuro, pero eso le causa dolor físico. Ella ve el mañana, y ve el Año Nuevo. Es un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo inicio. Ella sé ve en su futuro besando a Jazz-ni siquiera Edward puede disminuir su felicidad. Ve a Rose y Emmett abrazándose también, y Esme con Carlisle.

Y luego ve a Edward.

El va a volver. Viene para Año Nuevo.

Sin embargo se siente solo, sus brazos abrazan sus rodillas, las cuales se doblan hacia su pecho. Él se siente miserable.

Ella no es Jasper, pero lo sabe de todos modos.

Sus pensamientos están agitados. Ella no lee mentes, pero lo sabe, también.

Todo lo que puede hacer es esperar el mañana. Y mirar el momento en que regrese con Bella.


	108. Hoy, 31 de Dic

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: hany Cullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii y Maki-san.

Les hago la invitación a pasar y comentar mis demás fis.

* * *

**Fecha: 31 de Diciembre**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Hoy**

* * *

Su visión se hizo realidad. Es tal como lo vio ayer. Las campanas sonaron en la televisión, y los gritos de la multitud sonaron fuertes gracias el sofisticado sistema de sonido de la habitación.

Pero, aparte de eso, la habitación estaba en silencio.

Esme besaba suavemente a Carlisle, y Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban envueltos en un pasional abrazo. Jasper besó dulcemente su mejilla, y ella le sonrió.

Y entonces ella se sobresalto.

Un segundo después, el timbre sonó. Era Edward. Todos lo sabían. Con un sollozo, Esme corrió a la puerta y la abrió completamente. Él estaba ahí, claro. Y sus manos, había un paquete, el cual le dio a Esme sin ninguna palabra o sonrisa.

Ella lo abrió lentamente, y adentro había una botella, con algo de pan y queso desmoronado.

Esme no lo entendió, pero Carlisle si. Después de todo, él paso un tiempo en Escocia. Saco a su hijo del umbral de la puerta y lo abrazo fuertemente, Edward lo regreso gentilmente. Toda la familia los veía, ahora, esperando una respuesta.

"El primer paso. Él ha dado el primer paso hacia delante de este año. Él ha traído la comida y el vino como ofrenda. Esto le traerá suerte para este próximo año".

Con lágrimas y sollozos, Esme envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Edward de nuevo, y la familia se relajo un poco.

Todos saben que Edward necesita suerte. Y mucha de ella.

_¡Y hay una mano, mi confianza esta ahí, y dame tu mano! _

_Y vamos a tomar el mejor camino a seguir, por el tiempo que se va,_

_Por el tiempo que se va, como ella por el tiempo que se va. _

_Nosotros tomos una copa de bondad, por el tiempo que se va._


	109. Fuegos artificiales, 1 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, wendoly, ZuleDBZ, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, hany Cullen y noemii.

_Respondiendo a la duda de wendoly, sobre el vino y la comida: bueno es una tradición que existe en Escocia y marca el inicio de algo, en este caso Edward se presenta justo en fin de año, dándoles a entender que comenzará de nuevo y que seguirá adelante._

_También me preguntaron de la canción… y la verdad no se cual sea, ya que no conozco el repertorio de canciones en ingles para fin de año._

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Fuegos artificiales**

* * *

Navidad fue un fracaso. Año nuevo una decepción.

De hecho, ambos salieron como una especie de intento de explosión. Como un mal, fuego artificial húmedo. Sin embargo terminaron mas como uno muriendo.

He visto fuegos artificiales reales en Londres en la TV de Charlie. En realidad no preste mucha atención, pero él me insistió en quedarme. Sin embargo, no protesto cuando desaparecí después de que terminaron. Creo que entiende que diez minutos sentada en silencio, mirando las brillantes luces, viendo como cientos de miles de personas celebran, es más que suficiente para un día. De hecho, suficiente para un año.

Cuando llego a la soledad de mi habitación, me arrodillé en el suelo. Igual que aquella noche en la que puedo pensar, caigo hacia delante descansando mi mejilla contra el duro piso de madera, y sucumbiendo a los sollozos.

¿Podría esto ser más fácil? ¿Estaré condenada el resto de mi tan larga vida mortal a pararla en agonía?

Tiene que terminar. Tiene que terminar, en algún momento. Tiene que ser diferente, este año… sólo tiene que serlo.

No se cuento más de esto puedo soportar.


	110. Timbre, 2 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Ady92, hany Cullen, wendoly, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Enero**

**Personaje: Charlie**

**Palabra estímulo: Timbre**

* * *

Ambos esperamos-Bella y yo. Sé que ambos estamos esperando a alguien, y sé que se trata de diferentes personas.

Invite a Harry aquí.

Ella aun lo sigue esperando a _él._

Me gustaría ayudarla a superarlo. Ayudarla a entender que no importa que tanto espere, él no va a volver. Ella se puso en pie automáticamente y subió las escaleras. Su lento, muerto caminar me duele más de lo que aparento. Sé que ella está decepcionada, herida.

Abro la puerta y es cierto, es Harry. Mientras le recibo con una sonrisa, me dirijo a las escaleras. No creo que Bella haya visto esa pequeña lagrima, mientras duda un al inicio de las escaleras, esperando ver al visitante, por algún milagro, sea el que ella espera.

Va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ella pierda la esperanza.


	111. Aguja, 3 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, hany Cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

Lamento el retraso de 12 horas, pero ayer que llegue a mi casa no había luz, y aunque espere hasta las 2 am, no regreso, lo bueno es que mientras dormía regreso y pues aquí esta el drabble de ayer, al rato subo el siguiente a su hora habitual.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Enero**

**Personaje: Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: Aguja**

* * *

Acampar. Muchos humanos nos llaman locos por ir a acampar en enero, pero para nosotros no es problema. Incluso Edward desde su sitio-me lanzo una mirada torva, y después miro a otro lado. Él sabe exactamente lo mucho que duele para todos nosotros, verlo así como esta.

Jasper no puede soportarlo. Él y Alice se han ido, porque la culpa y el dolor de Edward es demasiado para que él lo pueda manejar.

La aguja de la brújula giro momentáneamente, y la mire, paralizado. Otra brújula destello en mi mente. De una película… Piratas del Caribe, ni no me equivoco. La brújula del pirata. La que apuntaba a lo que uno más desea.

¿Jack Sparrow? Añadió Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza, sorprendido. Es quizá la primera vez que el habrá de buena forma desde…

Su expresión se arrugo, por lo último que pensé. Si la brújula que sostengo fuera la brújula del pirata y Edward la tocara, se a donde apuntaría.

Todos lo sabemos.


	112. Delito, 4 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon y sparklinghaledecullen.

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Enero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Delito**

* * *

"Alice, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Jasper miro a su esposa, quien estaba prácticamente atrapada en las gigantescas garras de dos guardias de seguridad. Ella presupuesto, podría haberse liberado al momento, pero obviamente no quería ser tan evidente.

Si fuera humana, se habría ruborizado. Pero no lo era, sólo se veía avergonzada.

"¡Jazz… la chaqueta!" Ella hizo un débil gesto hacia la caja que se había desgarrado. Una chaqueta de terciopelo se asomaba, atreves del agujero que obviamente Alice había causado la querer ver la maldita prenda. Tenía una etiqueta-cara a la vista. Algo ridículamente caro, sin duda. Jasper suspiro. Por supuesto-¿Por qué otra cosa podría robar Alice?

Como si leyera su mente-aunque ella no era Edward-parecía de repente a la defensiva.

"Hubiera pagado por ella. Yo sólo… quería que…"

"Alice" Ahora Jasper estaba exasperado; podía sentir la diversión procedente de los guardias. "¿No podías simplemente esperar hasta las nueve, cuando abriera la tienda? ¿Por qué tenia que ser ahora? ¿Por qué tenias que venir a las 3 am?"

"¡Vi que seria demasiado tarde! ¡Que la venderían! ¡No podía dejar que sucediera eso Jazz…!"

Tomando firmemente a su esposa del brazo, le entrego un fajo grande de dinero a cada uno de los policías. "Lo siento mucho de veras… ustedes saben, las mueres…"

Los guardias no parecieron oírle, concentrados en el dinero. Los dejaron ir sin argumentar nada, y Jasper manejo a casa con Alice. Ella estaba enfurruñada.

Pronto se animo, cuando el prometió llevarla de nuevo a las 8:30 de la mañana para conseguir la maldita chaqueta.

Rodo los ojos mientras veía de regreso su sonrisa habitual. Alice era fácil de complacer…


	113. Ventana, 5 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, carliitha-cullen, danixKullen, noemii y liebende Lesung.

Quiero agradecerle especialmente a ZuleDBZ por darle publicidad a este fic, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Enero**

**Personaje: Renee**

**Palabra estímulo: Ventana**

* * *

Mientras miraba por la ventana orientada hacia el norte en la cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Todo me la recordaba-desde el desierto que ella ama, hasta mi propio reflejo cuando me veo en el espejo. Me parezco a ella, o más bien, ella se parece a mí.

A veces, me confundo. A menudo, parece como si ella fuera la madre, y yo la chica mala. Me he dado cuenta de eso.

Pero yo debía estar cuidando de ella, ella esta pasando por mementos terribles, y ella necesita a su madre en este momento.

Pero yo no soy esa persona. Yo no soy madura o altruista como ella. Ojalá pudiera serlo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir mirando, esperando que ella se de cuenta de que estoy aquí por ella, como su madre, y que la amare, siempre.


	114. Actuación, 6 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: danixKullen, sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon y hany Cullen.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Actuación**

* * *

La escuela ha comenzado de nuevo hoy después de Navidad. No hay muchos cambios; sólo que tengo que salir de casa, y trato de distraerme.

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de la actuación que hacia.

Todo era falso. La vaga sonrisa. El fingir escuchar a Jessica balbucear. Incluso las respuestas que daba en la escuela, a quien parecía preocupado por mi, eran falsas.

"Bien, señorita Murdoch. Estoy bien".

_Claro que lo estas, Bella. Muy bien._

Voy a tratar de convencerme a mi misma, mientras actuó una vez más.


	115. Supernova, 7 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, hany Cullen, Maki-san, noemii y danixKullen.

Nuevamente cerca de la meta, vamos en el review… 787; faltan solo 13, quien ser llevara el premio esta vez…

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Enero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Supernova**

* * *

_La explosión de la vida, como la luz de una supernova. Te estoy dando mi vida._

Tú tienes mi vida. Yo soy tuyo. Para siempre. Tú sostienes mi llave. Tú me completas. Te amo.

Te amo Bella.


	116. Mariposas doradas, 8 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon, danixKullen y Ady92.

Wow 52 favoritos, 31 alertas y nos falta 1 para el review 800… quien se llevara el premio…

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Enero**

**Personaje: Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Mariposas doradas**

* * *

Algún día, creo, que todo estará bien. Seremos felices de nuevo. Edward no será suicida, y Alice no será miserable, y Esme sonreirá. Emmett no estará deprimido, y Carlisle no se pasara todo el tiempo en su trabajo, y Jasper no se sobresaturado por todas estas negativas emociones.

Algún día, todos estaremos contentos. Una vez que Edward salga de sus malditos sentidos., y ponga fuera toda su miseria.

Algún día, miraremos atrás esos días, y seremos serios. Algún día, sin embargo, vamos a estar agradecidos de tenernos. Algún día, nos detendremos a apreciar lo que tenemos, sin tirar todo por la borda.

"_Así viviremos,_

_Y rezar, y cantar, y contar historias, y reír_

_Como las mariposas doradas"._


	117. Tú, a quien no pudiste salvar, 9 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, hany Cullen y Milenia Angels (gracias por los reviews).

**¡¡¡Felicidades Fan de Sailor Moon!!! Eres la afortunada ganadora del review 800 y… claro que tendrás a tu regalo-Edward. **

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Enero**

**Personaje: Carlisle**

**Palabra estímulo: Escúchame. Tú, a quien no pudiste salvar.**

* * *

La familia piensa que los he estado evitando recientemente debido a Bella. Aunque esto es algo cierto, y no, de hecho, es toda la razón.

La pérdida de Bella me golpeo fuerte, porque sabía que ella era como alguien… alguien a quien no pude salvar. Había alguien antes de Edward, ya vez. Antes de Esme y Rosalie y Emmett y Alice y Jasper. Alguien antes de Bella… pero que podía haber sido una doble de ella.

Eran tan similares. Y ella era como una hija para mí, yo la amaba profundamente. Ella fue la primera a la que trate de cambiar, porque era egoísta. Porque me sentía solo, y porque un día me tope con ella.

Así que la mordí. Parecía bastante simple. Después de todo-yo podía recordar claramente al vampiro que me había mordido. Simplemente había mordido su cuello, y después la había hecho a un lado. Así que la mordí.

Estoy totalmente avergonzado y mortificado por eso. Yo la maté. Tome una vida humana. Ella, que merecía vivir… ni siquiera obtuvo un papel en esta parodia de media vida.

La enterré el 9 de enero de 1647.


	118. Sentido I Ver, 10 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y Maki-san.

Algo extraño paso ayer con FF, espero que hoy no. Tendremos otra mini serie, esta tratara sobre los 5 sentidos.

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Enero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Sentido I - Ver**

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que he visto en lo últimos años. Mucho más que cualquier ser humano, mucho más, incluso, que un vampiro. Mi visión es la única razón detrás de esto.

Como resultado, he visto cientos de miles emociones humanas diferentes. Rabia, celos, felicidad, aburrimiento, impotencia, depresión, arrepentimiento, dolor… amor. En general, sin embargo, no veo mucho estas emociones contradictorias a la vez.

Jasper casi se ha olvidado incluso de su propia sed de sangre por el ataque de dolor emocional.

Va a suceder, de hecho. Esto va a terminar. Se va a acabar, muy pronto.

Lo he visto.


	119. Sentido II Tocar, 11 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

**Nota:** los sábados subiré doble drabble, y algunos domingos también; esto es para que el día 19 de noviembre suba el correspondiente al 19 de marzo.

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Enero**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Sentido II - Tocar**

* * *

Todo lo que toco parece completamente frágil. Eso es insoportable. Tengo que tratar todo con cuidado y precisión absoluta, porque no sólo soy un vampiro-soy el vampiro más fuerte.

Me veo obligado a caminar de pintitas alrededor de la casa. Por suerte, cuando Edward dejo a Bella, me alegre-ya no tenia que tratarla como si fuera una burbuja de jabón. El alivio duro aproximadamente diez segundos, antes de que me hundiera, en la depresión que ya tenía a gran parte de la familia en sus garras.

Como la tensión en el aire. Es casi palpable. Como alguna vez tuve que andar de puntitas alrededor de Bella, ahora tengo que andar de puntitas alrededor de todos por sus sentimientos. Toda la casa se queda en silencio durante algunas horas, con todos nosotros en duelo por lo que hemos perdido. Romper el silencio sería totalmente irrespetuoso, por lo que no lo hacen.

Honramos su memoria, como si estuviera muera.


	120. Sentido III Gusto, 12 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon, carliitha-cullen, hany Cullen, sparklinghaledecullen.

**Nota:** los sábados subiré doble drabble, y algunos domingos también; esto es para que el día 19 de noviembre suba el correspondiente al 19 de marzo.

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jasper**

**Palabra estímulo: Sentido III - Gusto**

* * *

La sangre sabe fresca y suave mientras corre por mi garganta. Se que los otros ven esto diferente; algunos preferimos cazar personas.

Carlisle es reacio a tomar una vida, incluso la de un animal… pero el no ha probado la sangre humana, como yo lo he hecho. No es lo mismo para él.

Para Rosalie, fue venganza. Todavía, después de tanto tiempo, odia a Royce King, y mediante la caza encuentra su venganza. Generalmente con un toque de orgullo para ella, también-nunca ha probado la sangre humana.

Para Emmett, es un placer. No hay nada más emocionante, para el, que atrapar a siete osos grizzlis. El vive por la emoción, la adrenalina.

Esme es parecida a Carlisle-una de las cosas que comparte con el. A pesar de que no disfruta de la matanza de animales, ella sabe que es necesario, y lo ha aceptado.

Cuando Alice caza, es hermosa. Ella, también es inocente; nunca ha probado la sangre humana, y tengo la intención de mantenerla de esa manera. Ella no ha perdido nada.

¿Y Edward? Él siempre ha odiado lo que somos. Se ve a sí mismo como un monstruo, y odia el hecho de que debemos tomar vidas para mantener nuestra propia existencia.

No se ha dado cuenta que para matar, no tienes que detener un corazón que late.


	121. Sentido IV Oler, 13 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: danixKullen, Pau Masen, hany Cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon y Maki-san.

**Nota:** hoy también toca doble drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Enero**

**Personaje: Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Sentido IV - Oler**

* * *

Ella levanto su respingada nariz al aire, parece que esta probando el olor, ante de centrar su negra mirada en el objeto que está buscando. Con le prácticamente silencioso gruñido salvaje que suena un poco mal, viniendo de una mujer tan refinada, cae en cuclillas en pose felina, cada uno de sus músculos esta tenso.

Con una ultima aspiración, y una sonrisa victoriosa, salta hacia adelante, más allá de las hojas que ocultan a su presa de ella. Un anormal chillido agudo sale de su boca a medida que cae, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, caen en la tierra. Depredador y presa, enredados, ruedan por una pendiente, hasta que finalmente llegan a la parte inferior.

Con un dulce beso que parece minar por completo su comportamiento aterrador de antes, Rosalie Hale se baja de su marido, que parece más bien desconcertado.

"Te encontré", sonríe. "Ahora es tu turno".

Él sonríe, y cubre sus ojos.

"Uno… dos… tres…"


	122. Sentido V Oír, 14 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii, carliitha-cullen, danixKullen, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Enero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Sentido V - Oír**

* * *

He oído muchas cosas. Mucho más que la mayoría de la gente, sin duda.

Cuando estoy con la familia, estoy generalmente reprimido. Ellos están resentidos y, aunque lo tratan de ocultar, odian lo que realmente le he hecho a la familia.

Sin embargo, no estoy con ellos ahora. No puedo estar con ellos. Es muy duro. Para mi y para ellos, ambos. Jasper tiene un momento difícil por ello; Alice sufre por las visiones sobre mi intento de suicidio. No voy a volver allí, y someterlos a eso. Les debo eso.

He oído, ahora, los gritos de los niños. Los regaños de los padres. Los empleados ocupados hablando por teléfono. Los adolescentes discutiendo. El walkman de alguien demasiado fuerte. El pobre intento de la camarera de coquetear con un hombre en el bar. Una anciana recordando a su amiga. El tecleo de algunas teclas en un ordenador portátil. Las notas extrañas de un guitarrista a lo largo de la calle. Una platica en el tercer piso del edificio del que estoy delante.

Y en alguna parte, una confesión de amor.

Me alejo abruptamente.


	123. Neblina, 15 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii y sparklinghaledecullen.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella/Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Neblina**

* * *

Es neblina, más ahora que nunca. Ella ha estado adormecida durante tanto tempo, pero de repente empeoró hoy. Los colores alrededor de ella eran en tonos desolados de gris y negro. Ella no veía más sonrisas, no oía risas. Las palabras a su alrededor se convirtieron en nada, una leve molestia. Esta es la forma en que su vida es, ahora-se esta acostumbrando a ello.

Y, lejos, él pasa exactamente lo mismo que ella.

_El amor es para los masoquistas._


	124. Despertando, 16 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, danixKullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Despertando**

* * *

El tiempo pasa. Incluso cuando parece imposible. Aun cuando cada marca de la mano duele a causa de un moretón. Se pasa de forma desigual; a retazos extraños, y arrastrando la calma-pero pasando, lo hace. Incluso para mí.

Hago planes con Jess, aunque solo sea para aplacar a Charlie. Ella no es como Angela-ella no es lo suficientemente perceptiva para darse cuenta de que no estoy con ella. No en realidad.

Vemos la película. Me horroriza, aunque no de la misma forma que a Jess. Los zombis se parecen a mí, en mi estado catatónico…

Y luego, claridad. Un déjà-vu. La imposibilidad absoluta de ese momento-una calle oscura, Port Angeles, cuatro hombres desconocidos fuera de un bar…

No se lo que estoy esperando, cuando camine hacia ellos, pero lo hice de todos modos. No estaba preparada para la voz. _Su voz._

"_Bella, detén esto ahora mismo"._

Me despertó. Es extraño. El regreso de la lucidez de mis sentidos me desoriento y confundió. Si antes, las voces eran un susurro, ahora eran fuertes. Golpeaban contra mi cráneo como las olas contra las rocas en La Push.

Era una especie de miedo.

Y no del todo bienvenido.


	125. Quileute, 17 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, Ady92, hany Cullen, adiereny, sparklinghaledecullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jacob Black**

**Palabra estímulo: Quileute**

* * *

Cuando oí esta tarde el ruido de la camioneta de Bella, no sabía que esperar. En _realidad_ no la había visto desde el baile de Forks, en junio pasado. Había oído las noticias, por supuesto-todo mundo en La Push sabia que los Cullen se habían ido, y pensé que probablemente ella estaría deprimida. Pero estaba feliz de verla, de todos modos.

Lo que no había esperado era esto.

Se veía medio muerta. Rota. Él la había destruido. Ese Cullen.

La tribu Quileute nunca había sido aficionada a ellos, pero nunca habían tenido un motivo para disgustarme antes.

Ahora, los odiaba.


	126. Motocicleta, 18 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san,

ZuleDBZ, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

¡¡¡Estamos a 10 reviews del 900!!! Quien se llevara el premio esta vez…

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jacob Black**

**Palabra estímulo: Motocicleta**

* * *

Esto es un insano. Es una locura. Motos. Conozco las historias, he visto las imágenes… pero de todos modos, algo me atrae.

Tal vez sea la promesa de ver a Bella regularmente. Tal vez sea la idea de pasar tiempo con ella. Probablemente eso es.

Es una locura, pero de todos modos estoy de acuerdo. Quiero hacerla sentir mejor, y esta parece ser la manera de hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo que ella quiera. Y, mientras bromeamos por el camino hacia la cochera, parece que, tal vez, estoy haciendo lo correcto…


	127. Inesperado, 19 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Ady92, Ckamilafanstwilight, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

_**¡¡¡Felicidades a **__**noemii **__**por ser el review 900!!!**_

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jessica Stanley**

**Palabra estímulo: Inesperado**

* * *

Um, wow. Muy bien. Así que creo que ninguno de nosotros lo esperábamos.

Ella había estado en silencio durante meses. Nunca hablaba a menos que se le hiciera una pregunta directa, e incluso entonces sólo eran una o dos palabras. Nunca se reía. Nunca hacia contacto visual directo, ¡por amor de dios!

Y de repente, ella empieza una conversación. Hace preguntas. Es raro.

Esto me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué la hizo vivir de nuevo?


	128. Tiempo, 20 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san, noemii y Ady92.

Hoy doble drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Enero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Tiempo**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo? Estoy perdiendo la pista. Sólo algunos meses, tal vez.

Gruño en voz alta. La palabra "sólo" es inapropiada; las connotaciones de la palabra son como me he sentido en un período corto de tiempo, que no he sentid como una eternidad. Como no ha sido siempre desde que la dejé sola en el bosque.

Incluso a mí, aunque he vivido durante cien años, se sienten como años. Décadas. Siglos. Milenios.

Estoy viviendo cada semana, o incluso cada día a la vez. Ahora, estoy contando las horas. Pronto serán los minutos, segundos…

Cada uno es un golpe sordo a mi pecho. A pesar de que os vampiros no sienten dolor como los humanos, esto duele mas que mi transformación. Mucho, mucho más. Porque no solo estoy perdiendo mi humanidad-¿que es eso, comparado con ella? He perdido todo lo que amaba.


	129. My Inmortal, 21 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, Ckamilafanstwilight, sparklinghaledecullen, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a pasar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: My Inmortal**

* * *

Miras al chico frente a ti. Su cabeza se inclina sobre el papel que estudia. Su larga cabellera negra cae sobre su hombro, y lo quita distraídamente de su camino. Levanta la vista, capta tu mirada, y sonríe.

Sientes un nudo en la garganta. No es lo mismo, quieres gritar. No es lo mismo. No es esa sonrisa torcida. El cabello no es de color bronce. Los ojos oscuros no son los dorados. La piel es demasiado escura, demasiado caliente, demasiado suave. No es el correcto. Él no puede sustituirlo, no importa que tanto lo intente. Te preguntas, a veces, si él sabe eso.

Él no es tu inmortal. Nunca lo será.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along..._


	130. Everbody's Fool, 22 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, Pau Masen, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, Maki-san y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a pasar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 22 de Enero**

**Personaje: **

**Palabra estímulo: ****Everbody's Fool**

* * *

No les has dicho. Ellos merecen saber, pero de todos modos, lo has ocultado de ellos. De todas formas, es muy difícil decirles; tú eres fuerte, pero no hay manera de que lo seas tanto.

_Somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

Pero la broma es sobre ti. No hay nadie que comparta tu dolor; ni hay nadie que alivie tu carga, de todos modos, aunque fuera no puedes deshacerte de tu carga. No de ellos. Tienes que soportarlo solo.

Ellos piensan que eres un bastardo egoísta. Nunca lo dirán en voz alta, pero no es como si tuvieran que hacerlo. No cuando tu estas cerca. Tú sabes que piensan de ti, ¿no? Tú sabes exactamente que es lo que quieren decir, tú sabes que te odian.

_And somehow, now, you're everybody's fool. _


	131. Bring me to life, 23 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii, Ckamilafanstwilight y Maki-san.

NA: Una gran disculpa. El drabble pasado cambio, no recordé que era canción, ya esta la corrección (no conozco mucho la discografía de Evanescence). Y… el personaje quedó a su imaginación.

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Bring me to life**

* * *

_Wake me up inside_

Es el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla.

_Wake me up inside_

Cada noche. No hay respiro, no hay final próximo. Tu solo paseas.

_Call my name, and same from the dark_

Tú caminas, tropiezas, en la oscuridad. No hay donde ir. Sólo hay oscuridad. Cada noche, es lo mismo. Estas pérdida en el bosque. Gira y gira a tu alrededor. No forma un patrón, pero no es al azar. Es organizado, de alguna manera.

_Bid my blood to run, _

Comienzas a llorar, y las lágrimas en tu mundo de ensueño no son saladas. Son de sangre. Rojas carmesí y dolorosas. Retrocedes, tratando de escapar del olor. Pero no puedes.

_Before I come undone_

Demasiado tarde, ya es demasiado tarde. No eres nada. Eres todo. Se ha ido. Todo lo que amabas. No puedes llorar, no puedes gritar por ayuda. Solo puedes sollozar con lágrimas de sangre. Ellos corren y corren. Tu piel blanca se tiñe de rojo, y de pronto eres un monstruo.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Despiertas, y estás gritando.


	132. Snow White Queen, 24 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, Midori BlackSin, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii y Maki-san.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Enero**

**Personaje: Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Snow White Queen**

* * *

_You'll never know the way your words have hunted me_

Estúpida, ignorante chica humana.

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

Yo no pedí por esto. Nada de esto. ¿De todos modos, por qué demonios Edward tuvo que enamorarse de ella? ¿Qué era tan grandioso acerca de ella? ¿Qué había visto en ella? Y entonces, justo cuando se había acostumbrado a ella, él decide que ya no la quiere más, y la abandona.

_You don't know me_

Nunca lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

_Now, or never_

Y la eternidad sigue.


	133. Angelical, 25 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

_Nota: los personajes mencionados son creación de la autora, y son algo así como… ángeles guardianes._

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Enero**

**Personaje: Devyne**

**Palabra estímulo: Angelical**

* * *

La estoy mirando, y duele. La estoy mirando, y me duele internamente. La estoy viendo, y sé que no puedo hacer nada por ella.

Le di a Jacob Black; creí que ella iba a estar mejor. No lo esta. Pero por ahora, esa es la extensión de mis poderes. Payn me alcanzó, como vez, hizo que Edward se fuera. Casi mata a ambos en el proceso.

No lo sé. No sé que hacer, en quien confiar. No sé donde están Faite y Destinee. Mis llamadas hermanas. No sé a quien recurrir. Todos se han ido; no ha nadie de mi lado.

En cierto modo, soy como ella. La chica humana que es la fuente de todos mis problemas. Nunca la he conocido, pero la conozco de adentro hacia afuera. Soy lo que se le llama un ángel guardián, mira… yo cuido de ella. Últimamente, sin embargo… últimamente, es esta fallándole a ella.

Y eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Esto es mi culpa, toda mía. Si no hubiera confiado en la estúpida de Payn… ella estaría feliz, y con Edward. Tengo que hacer volver a mis hermanas, y habrá un final feliz.


	134. Good enough, 26 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus 32 alertas, 57 favoritos, y también a sus maravillosos reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

¡Vamos a más de la mitad de camino para los 1000! Recuerden que hay premio especial "cuádruple" para el ganador o la ganadora.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Enero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Good enough**

* * *

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

Miro por la ventana. Por una vez, esta despejado. Por una vez, las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas con la única agua alrededor. Es seco, afuera. Soleado incluso. Mal día para los vampiros.

_Pour real life down on me_

**Volver a la realidad** es casi imposible.

'_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

No podía, ¿no? Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena. No para ti. Nunca pude estar junto a ti y mantener mi cabeza en alto, porque ¿cómo se puede comparar con la perfección? Me quedo corta todo el tiempo.

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

No.


	135. Visión, 27 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, sparklinghaledecullen, Ckamilafanstwilight y noemii.

Mañana doble drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Enero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Visión**

* * *

Estaba sorprendida.

¡¿Qué _demonios_ esta _haciendo_ ella?!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué iba a hacerse eso a sí misma? ¿Por Edward? ¡No! Se suponía que debía hacer lo que él dijo. ¿Por qué no esta haciendo lo que él le dijo?

Y, mientras ella patea con su pierna la estúpida moto, yo sólo puedo enterrar mi cara en mis brazos, y sollozar.

Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer.


	136. Run, 28 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92 y Maki-san.

Canción de Coldplay.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Enero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Run**

* * *

Él piensa en volver en la noche. Esa noche, cuando comenzó el verdadero inferno.

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

Sus ojos marrones, lo traspasan. Rompiéndolo por dentro. Nunca podrá volver a verla. Nunca podrá ver sus ojos. Él no esta listo para dejarla ir, no puede dejarla ir, no puede…

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

Imposible, es imposible llorar, y sin embargo ahora parece más imposible que nunca. Se siente engañado. No es la primera vez, que el desea ser humano. Con eso podría llorar, y no haber mentido. Si sólo ella fuera capaz de ver a través de esa ridícula idea. Ella siempre es tan perceptiva; ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? ¿Qué tiempo necesita para adivinarlo?

_**And as we say our long goodbyes **_

"_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"._

"_¿Tu... no… me quieres?"_

"_No"._

"_Bien, eso cambia las cosas"._

_**I nearly do**_


	137. Hallelujah, 29 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, asnandara y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Con un par de versos de una canción.

* * *

**Fecha: 29 de Enero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Hallelujah**

* * *

_Love is not a victo__ry march_

El amor no es felicidad. No siempre. No siempre es alegre, y positivo, y encantador.

A menudo es cruel y doloroso y te rompe.

Me lo he demostrad a mi mismo, hace poco… no lo creía antes, pero lo creo ahora. Pero entonces, yo no había amado antes; no como lo hago, desde entonces. Se lo que es amor, ahora. Lo entiendo. Lo he sentido por mi mismo, a diferencia de antes-antes, sólo era un observador, siempre infeliz, y mas a menudo indeseado. Ahora he jugado ese juego. Lo conozco bien.

He perdido.

_It's a cold, and it's a broken __**hallelujah**_


	138. Colores, 30 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Fan de Sailor Moon, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen y noemii.

¡¡Estamos cerca de los 1000 Wow!!

* * *

**Fecha: 30 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jasper**

**Palabra estímulo: "El primer golpe del amor es como una puesta de sol, una llamarada color naranja, rosa nacarado, púrpuras vibrantes…" ****~Diario de Diana Holland, 17 de septiembre de 1899~**

* * *

Él recuerda esa noche.

Fue hace mucho, pero él recuerda con perfecta claridad. Por supuesto. Es la noche en que su mundo volvió a la vida, en colores. Es la noche en que comenzó a vivir de nuevo.

Fue a un café. Eso fue todo. No era especialmente lujoso, o elegante… de hecho, la primera vez que la vio, se pregunto que es lo que estaba haciendo allí una perfecta criatura como ella.

Ella observo la habitación, mirando desde el taburete donde estaba, sostuvo su mirada con determinación. Entonces sus hermosos ojos dorados se encontraron con los rojos de él, y ella sonrió.

Entonces, ella lo capto a él.

Y se acerco rápidamente. Esa sonrisa permaneció en su lugar, y él se vio cautivo a sí mismo. Deslumbrado.

"_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"._

"_Lo siento, señorita"._

Ella le había tendido la mano, y él la había tomado sin vacilar.

Y sintió esperanza.


	139. Senderismo, 31 de Ene

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, Pau Masen, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon, asnandara, sparklinghaledecullen y Fiire Fairy.

_¡¡¡No lo puedo creer estamos a 7 de los 1000!!! Recuerden que es premio cuádruple para la ganadora o ganador…_

_P.D. Mañana 6 de octubre es mi cumple._

* * *

**Fecha: 31 de Enero**

**Personaje: Jacob**

**Palabra estímulo: Senderismo**

* * *

Hemos estado caminando durante horas. Es probable que ese oscureciendo. Esta fue una estúpida idea, como sea… ¿Por qué voy con ella, de nuevo?

Oh, si. Bella. Correcto.

Ella parece inflexible sobre ese lugar, y me inclino a creerle. Parece tan sincera… me he sorprendido a mí mimo penando mucho sobre si ese lugar es o no real… o si es producto de su imaginación.

Bromeo con ella, de hecho. Obviamente.

* * *

Hemos estado caminando durante horas. Un puedo decir cual es mi verdadero motivo de esto. Creo que lo que podría estar tratando de hacer es probarme a mi misma que es real, en absoluto. Es difícil decirlo a veces. Encontrar… ese lugar en realidad podría convencerme que de que no lo he dejado vencerme. De que no es sólo un invento de mi imaginación.

_Por favor, por favor… por favor puede ser real…_


	140. Abrazo asfixiante, 1 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, noemii, sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

**_¡¡¡Muchas felicidades a Maki-san, por ser el review 1000, tu premio cuádruple te estará esperando!!!_**

Gracias por las felicitaciones, me siento viejita, 24 años.

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Abrazo asfixiante**

* * *

Te despiertas.

Puedes oír como la sangre se agolpa en tus oídos. Jadeas por aire. Tratas de calmar a tu corazón de su carrera en tu pecho. Tus dedos se agarran del material de la almohada, y tu mano derecha se cierra en un puño en las sabanas. Tienes que morderte tu labio, fuerte, para no gritar de nuevo.

Tus dientes te hacen sangrar, y la habitación comienza a girar y girar a tu alrededor mientras inhalas la escancia que te hace sentir así todo el tiempo.

Tus dedos fríos toman la almohada en un abrazo asfixiante, y la pones contra ti.

Tus silenciosas lágrimas manchan la limpia tela.


	141. Cambio, 2 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, Ady92, carliitha-cullen, liebende Lesung, Ckamilafanstwilight y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Febrero**

**Personaje: ****Señorita ****Love**

**Palabra estímulo: Cambio**

* * *

Sigo observando, como el nuevo semestre pasa. Ella se ve feliz ahora, un poco mas saludable. A veces, se sonroja, sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas, y a veces, sus ojos parecen vivos de nuevo.

No sé quién (o qué) ha provocado este cambio, pero me alegro de que algo la haya hecho cambiar.

Conozco las bases ahora, también-de lo que le paso a ella. He oído hablar de los Cullen y, más en específico, el más joven. Edward.

Nunca lo conocí a él, pero lo odio por lo que le hizo a ella. Por lo que le ha hecho a Bella Swan.


	142. Especulación, 3 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, noemii, danixKullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Especulación**

* * *

_¿Qué pasaría si…?_

Hay miles _¿y si?_, en esta vida. Un centenar de maneras de cómo podría hacer ocurrido cualquier evento, pero no lo hicieron. Un millón de variaciones posibles en la vida real.

Tengo más suerte que la mayoría, puedo ver las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Yo sé lo que pasaría si decido ir a ver a Bella (Edward me va a matar), y sé lo que pasará si no lo hago (Bella se va a suicidar, y luego lo hará Edward).

Así que ese es el dilema. Un poco 2-2. Obviamente, lo que debo hacer es ver a Bella. Cuando ella se acerque, voy a ir a ella. Le explicare todo, y al demonio las consecuencias. De todos modos, he permitido que esto siga por mucho tiempo. Hay muchas personas que están sufriendo, y tengo el poder para detenerlo.

_¿Qué pasara si… qué pasaría si nunca nos hubiéramos ido?_


	143. Naranja, 4 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, sparklinghaledecullen, liebende Lesung, carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii y "anonimo sin nombre".

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Emmett**

**Palabra estímulo: Naranja**

* * *

"¿Jazz?"

Jasper Hale miró a su hermano, la exasperación ya se trazaba en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

"¿Sí, Emmett?"

"¿Por qué una naranja se llama naranja?"

Jasper parecía un poco confundido ya, preguntándose porque Emmett, que nunca podría comer una naranja, quería conocer un hecho tan absurdo.

"¿Debido a que es de color naranja?" la declaración le produjo una cuestión-Jasper no estaba seguro de lo que su hermano pretendía lograr con esto.

"Bien, supongo que es bastante justo-pero entonces, ¿no tendría más sentido darle otro nombre? ¿O, entonces, deberíamos llamar roja a una manzana, verdes a las uvas, amarilla a la banana? ¿Por qué solo la naranja tiene que ser nombrada así? ¿Y porque no un mango es llamado naranja, también? ¿Qué con las mandarinas? ¡También son naranjas! ¡Y las calabazas! ¡Y los duraznos! ¡Eso no es justo!"

Jasper quedo en silencio por un momento, procesando eso. Finalmente, volvió la vista atrás hacia Emmett.

"Emmett, tu sabes que hay muchas cosas tanto rojas como naranjas ¿no? ¿Y amarillas también?"

Si fuera posible, Emmett podría estar llorando.


	144. Agotamiento, 5 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, liebende Lesung, Maki-san y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Agotamiento**

* * *

Estás tan cansado. Te sientes como si hubieras corrido por siempre. Estás peleando una batalla pérdida, y lo sabes. El huella que dejan las lágrimas que pasan por tu triste cara. Te hacen sentir rigidez y dolor.

No hay lágrimas.

No ayuda llorar. Aprendiste eso hace mucho tiempo. Nunca lo harán volver. Nada puede hacer eso.

Tienes que cerrar los ojos para no ver la silla de la esquina donde él solía sentarse, pero cada vez que cierras los ojos, él está allí. Es un círculo vicioso. Cierras los ojos, y él está allí. Abiertos, y él no esta.

Sólo quieres paz. Quieres dormir profundamente. Quieres sueños felices. Quieres sonreír, reír. Quieres hacerle frente.

No puedes tener nada de eso.


	145. Significado, 6 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, liebende Lesung, asnandara, Ckamilafanstwilight, sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Significado**

* * *

Él no puede evitar pensar que todo era más fácil antes de Bella.

Más triste, tal vez. Había menos sentido en su vida. Le dolía cada vez que veía a sus hermanos y hermanas y padres. Cada vez que una chica le pedía salir, no podía dejar de recordar lo que era. No sería seguro. Y entonces el las rechazaba. A todas ella. Cada una se las veces.

Y entonces, Bella. Todo sentido, toda lógica había salido volando por la ventana. Había olvida lo que el era, dentro de la nueva fiebre de emociones que nunca había experimentado. No de primera mano.

Antes de Bella, no había tenido ningún sentido. Cuando la encontró, encontró el significado. ¿Cuándo se alejo de ella, en el bosque?

Él destruyo ese significado.


	146. Perspectiva, 7 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, asnandara, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, Maki-san, Ady92 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Este drabble, no tiene personaje, porque… bueno digamos que es como el narrador el que lo dice.

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Febrero**

**Personaje: N/A**

**Palabra estímulo: Perspectiva**

* * *

Paso. Paso. Paso.

Cientos de veces al día. Miles, de verdad. Paso a paso. Vagar a través del piso. Una y otra y otra vez. La repetición es todo. El sonido de las pisadas a través de la duela de madera va por siempre. El crujido ocasional es natural, una parte del ritmo. El ritmo que te desplaza una y otra vez.

Los secretos ocultos bajo el piso de madera no deben ser revelados.

Todavía no, de todos modos.


	147. Comparaciones, 8 de Feb

* * *

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: noemii, Maki-san, Ady92, Ckamilafanstwilight, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, danixKullen, sparklinghaledecullen y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Un poco fuerte el drabble y sin, personaje, la autora solo dice que es una chica compañera de Bella, pero no sabe quien.

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Febrero**

**Personaje: ¿?**

**Palabra estímulo: Comparaciones**

* * *

Ya vez, la cosa es-ella tiene suerte.

Bella Swan. Tiene mucha suerte. Más de la que ella sabe. Aún tiene a ambos padres. Dos padres amorosos. Incluso si su novio y ella terminaron, ella lo tuvo para ella sola meses y meses. Bien, supongo que la podría entender, es infeliz por un tiempo. Pero él es sólo un chico. Eso es todo.

Ella nunca a conocido el abuso. Nunca ha conocido la pérdida. Ella es bonita. Es inteligente. Lo tiene todo a su favor. Nunca ha sido violada, o golpeada. Nunca ha conocido el odio. Un ha vivido en una zona de guerra. Ella podría ser feliz, aquí. Ella encaja con gente como ella.

Ella es diferente a mí.


	148. Un buen perfecto corazón, 9 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, asnandara, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii, danixKullen, Maki-san y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a que pasen y comenten mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Un buen perfecto corazón**

* * *

No fue como si no me hubieras dado un aviso. No era como si lo viera venir, como tal. No era como yo lo esperaba, tarde o temprano.

Yo siempre entendí que eras demasiado bueno para mí. Curiosamente sin embargo, eso no lo hace más fácil.

Y, a pesar de todo, todavía no se porque te alejase de mi, así como así.


	149. Love Story, 10 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, liebende Lesung, carliitha-cullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ady92, asnandara, noemii y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Drabble con canción.

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Esme**

**Palabra estímulo: Love Story**

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_

Ella recuerda esa noche, la recuerda como si fuera ayer. A pesar de que era humana cuando había sucedido.

Ella había abandonado todas sus esperanzas; recuerda cómo se sentía. Recuerda estar de pie en el borde, de aquel precipicio, mirando hacia abajo dentro de esa oscura agua. Recuerda con absoluta certeza la necesidad de morir, para reunirse con su bebe. Recuerda como se preparo, tomando su último aliento.

Y entonces, recuerda la voz detrás de ella. La voz que hizo soltar su aliento. La dorada, hermosa voz de un ángel. Se giro, y lo vio. Y fue glorioso.

Y entonces tomo un paso atrás, un paso de sorpresa, y cayó. El aullido de angustia del ángel fue lo último que escucho, antes de sumergirse en las rugientes olas.

Y entonces, ella recuerda el dolor. El fuego. Pero ella escuchaba su voz, también, todo el tiempo. Él no se había ido.

Ella despertó, y él había estado allí. No se había ido. Y ella sonrió, y después lo beso con dulzura.

Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.


	150. Misterio, 11 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Citricos, Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, Ady92, asnandara y noemii.

Drabble con nuevo personaje. Y… nos acercamos al review 1100, wow.

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Becca**

**Palabra estímulo: Misterio**

* * *

Son muy raros. Quiero decir, aquí todos son pálidos, pero ellos son, como… blanco cadáver. Esos ojos dorados son bastante espeluznantes, también… y la manera en que lucen permanentemente deprimidos.

Traté de hablar con ellos, en su primer día en este basurero de lugar conocido como Denali High. Solo para ser amable, ¿sabes? La rubia solo me miro, y el chico rubio pareció molesto. Los dos chicos de pelo oscuro sonrieron un poco, pero podía ver que no era exactamente genuina.

No he hablado con ellos desde entonces. Se mantienen encerrados entre ellos mismos. Digo, realmente, no puedo imaginar por qué. No es como si ellos no fueran completamente hermosos. No es como si no pudieran encajar con el grupo de populares si asó lo desean. He oído la historia, la explicación del por qué son tan miserables.

Algunos consideran que han perdido a un hermano, o algo así. Todo el mundo sabe que todos ellos son huérfanos adoptados-¿podría ser eso? La especulación que los rodea es intensa. Nadie sabe la verdad, sin embargo.

A veces, me pregunto si alguna vez lo sabremos.


	151. Matrimonio, 12 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii y danixKullen.

¡¡A 6 reviews del premio para los 1100!!

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Matrimonio**

* * *

Él lo había imaginado miles de veces. Cómo deseaba haber trabajado hasta hacerlo realidad. Cómo deseaba ser humano para así hacer posible algo como matrimonio.

Él tiene un anillo. Lo saco ahora, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron sobre los diamantes. Era mayor que él, y no había muchas cosas que pudieran reclamar eso. Era el anillo que su padre le había dado a su madre.

Podría haberla llevado a cenar. Podría haber puesto el anillo en su copa de champan. O tal vez simplemente arrodillarse y ofrecérselo a ella.

Podría haberla llevado a dar un paseo, se inclina para "atarse el zapato" y cae sobre una rodilla.

Podría haberla llevado a su prado en un picnic romántico bajo las estrellas. Podría haberla llevado a Nueva York, París o Londres… podría simplemente arrodillarse al lado de su cama en medio de la noche, durante una de sus muy queridas viditas.

Podría haberlo hecho. Sin sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpido.


	152. Mala suerte, 13 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ckamilafanstwilight, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, adiereny, carliitha-cullen, hany Cristalune, asnandara, sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon, Maki-san, danixKullen, liebende Lesung, noemii y Ady92.

_**¡¡Felicidades **__**hany Cristalune **__**eres la afortunada ganadora del review 1100, lo que te hace acreedora a pasar un día con el Cullen de tu elección!! **_

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Mala suerte**

* * *

El 13 de febrero. Y en viernes, nada menos. Me preguntaba si había alguien ahí arriba que tuviera algo contra mí. Hoy sin duda será un día de caídas, tropiezos, y otras formas de mala suerte en general. Como si necesitara más mala suerte. Como si mereciera más mala suerte.

Pero tal vez fue mi culpa… tal vez había hecho algo malo…

--

Mientras colapsaba en la cama esa tarde, estaba física y mentalmente exhausta. Me había caído no menos de veintisiete veces. Mi muñeca estaba rota y vendada, cortesía del Hospital General de Forks. Las motos hoy habían sido un desastre. Tuve varios fallos antes de completarlo. Queme la cena de Charlie y, aunque no dijo nada, se que él también había tenido un mal día, y había venido ansioso a casa para probar mi comida.

Viernes 13 nunca fue un buen día. De alguna manera, hoy ha sido pero.


	153. Valentine’s Day, 14 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, adiereny, Maiy, Ady92, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

Primer drabble de hoy y con canción de Linkin Park.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Valentine's Day**

* * *

"_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day"._

Debí haber visto venir esto. Debería, de verdad. Pero de alguna manera no lo hice.

Cuando desperté esa mañana, ¿sentí… esperanza? Por una vez, mis pesadillas se habían silenciado con la imagen de Jacob Black. Estaba relativamente descansada. Y entonces, me di la vuelta, y vi el calendario, y me di cuenta de lo malo que era.

Inmediatamente mi estomago se hizo nudo. Mis piernas se encogieron automáticamente, y envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de ellas. Los sollozos habían comenzado. Yo estaba devastada, tratando de mantenerme unida… y perdí.

"_On a Valentine's Day"_


	154. Decepción, 15 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: noemii, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ckamilafanstwilight, hany Cristalune, asnandara, sparklinghaledecullen, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

Con canción de Simple Plan "Welcome to my life"

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Leah**

**Palabra estímulo: Decepción**

* * *

¿Sabes lo que es?

¿Ser una vergüenza para tu propia madre que ni siquiera te reconozca? ¿Sentirte tan sola en este despistado mundo? ¿No tener a quien recurrir? ¿Ser odiado por todos a tu alrededor? ¿Ser rechazada, en un mundo donde el romance lo es todo?

¿Sabes lo que es ser yo?

¿Sabes que es tener el corazón roto que no puedas dormir y no puedas soñar y no puedas comer? ¿Sabes lo que es estar vacio y roto y olvidado? ¿Sabes lo que es ser una decepción para todo el mundo, incluyendo tu familia?

Quiero ser una hermana mayor para Seth. Quiero ser la estudiante perfecta, la hija perfecta. Quiero ir a cualquier lugar, lograr algo con mi vida. Quiero enamorarme de alguien que no me deje.

Pero no puedo y no lo haré. Estoy demasiado decepcionado.

"_No, you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like, to be like me"._


	155. En memoria, 16 de feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, Ady92, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ckamilafanstwilight, hany Cristalune, sparklinghaledecullen, asnandara, adiereny y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: En memoria**

* * *

Él volvió allí. No estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez _era_ un masoquista. Esto seguramente sólo le dolería.

Habían pasado años desde que había ido a Chicago. Originalmente había ido cada año, en el cumpleaños de su padre, pero esa tradición se había detenido en los últimos años. No estaba muy seguro de por qué.

Fue, hoy.

La tumba fue tallada en piedra. Hace cien años, fue bellamente intrincada. Ahora, la hiedra serpenteaba en bucles y rizados rollos. Los ángeles de piedra apenas eran reconocibles, vestidos de hojas verdes como estaban. Con un movimiento rápido que lo sería demasiado para ser captado por un humano, quito algunas de esas ramitas. No importaba. Ellas volverían a crecer.

A velocidad humana, sus ojos recorrieron los nombres. Fueron escritas con gran calidad que correspondía al alto status de sus padres, y en honor a su memoria.

_Aquí se encuentran,_

_Edward Masen_

_Nació el 16 de febrero de 1866_

_Falleció el 19 de febrero de 1918_

_._

_Su esposa, Elizabeth Rebecca Masen_

_Nació el 29 de junio de 1871_

_Falleció el 27 de febrero de 1918_

_._

_Y su hijo, Edward Anthony Masen_

_Nació el 20 de junio de 1901_

_Falleció el 27 de febrero de 1918_

En la tumba de la familia se encuentra su emblema y lema. Las palabras estaban demasiado desgastadas para leerse ahora.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de la tumba, y se lamento por lo que había perdido.


	156. Durmiendo, 17 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ady92, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, danixKullen, adiereny, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, hany Cristalune, carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, liebende Lesung, Maki-san, asnandara y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero tuve que ir a el funeral del papá de mis primos, nos avisaron ya en la tarde y saliendo de mi trabajo nos desplazamos hacia la funeraria.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Jasper**

**Palabra estímulo: Durmiendo**

* * *

Dormir, y el estado general de inconsciencia, es algo con lo que no estoy familiarizado. Pero entonces, por supuesto, han pasado más de doscientos años desde la última vez que dormí.

A veces, me gustaría poder dormir. En la inconsciencia, los humanos parecen encontrar paz. Aunque tengo mi propia clase de paz, no es lo mismo. Ojalá, también, pudiera soñar, porque solo soñaría con Alice.

En los sueños, nos perdemos. En los sueños, nos convertimos en algo, cualquier cosa que queramos. Pero yo no puedo dormir. Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, y soy un vampiro, y un empático, y soy el marido de Alice, y nada más. No puedo ser nada más, porque no puedo dormir y no puedo soñar y no soy humano.


	157. Sufrimiento, 18 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, noemii, Ckamilafanstwilight, hany Cristalune, adiereny, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y Ady92.

Ya esta el nuevo drabble, disfrútenlo.

P.D. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Sufrimiento**

* * *

Cuando Edward regresó, el 18 de febrero, Jasper se vio obligado a dejar la compañía de su propio hermano. El hombre al que amó como su propio hermano.

El recuerdo todavía lo hizo crecer como vampiro con escalofríos de repulsión. Una vez, que conoció a Jane de los Volturi. En dos ocasiones, había usado su peculiar poder en él. Y decidió, entonces y allí, que si él se veía obligado a elegir entre la agonía que Jane podía invocar, y el dolor por la pérdida de Bella, tomaría esas ocasiones con Jane cada vez.

Es difícil sentir, este sentimiento. A pesar de no haber sido físicamente doloroso para él, lo era. Dolía como el pinchazo agudo de una bala de plomo a través de la suave carne humana (Y sí, el había sentido eso). Picaba como la grieta dejada por un látigo. Incluso rivalizaba con el fuego que ardía en los seres humanos mordidos, después de encontrarse con un vampiro.

Mientras Jasper corre por Canadá, esta en manos de Alice, se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de cómo su hermano vivía con ese tipo de dolor.


	158. Kiss the Rain, Yurima, 19 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: hany Cristalune, carliitha-cullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maki-san, Jess Holloway, asnandara, adiereny, Ckamilafanstwilight, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y Ady92.

Pensé que no subía el drabble, todo por la lluvia que ocasiona que no haya luz.

Drabble con canción

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Kiss the Rain, Yurima**

Mientras la lluvia cae, como suele suceder en Forks, Washington, golpea la ventana, y algunas gotas escapan al interior. Es la ventana que no está cerrada, no importa el viento o la lluvia. Siempre parecer estar esperando algo, aunque nadie esta seguro de qué.

_Ella recuerda esa noche. Una noche de verano. Por supuesto, no se sentía como verano-nunca lo es en Forks. Y, además, había empezado a llover._

_Habían estado en su prado._

_Anteriormente, había estado soleado, y ella había pasado el día pensando en él, después de que ella hiciera su primer viaje al prado-como lo hacía desde entonces._

_Regresaron a casa, ahora, en la lluvia. Se había quedo dormida en el asiento de su Volvo (fue asombroso lo agotador que pudo ser), y solo despertó cuando sintió como los brazos fríos a su alrededor, la levantaban suavemente de sus asiento. Él la tenía en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera pestañear pesadamente._

_Su bello rostro sonrió. "Y así, despierta la Bella Durmiente, al fin…" Ella suspiro, y frunció le ceño, y sabiendo lo que ella quería, la puso sobre sus pies. Él no la dejo ir, aun. La lluvia había llegado, entonces, mojándolos, y él rio suavemente por la cara de disgusto que ella mostro. Y entonces él la besó._

_Era otro beso, pero como todo en él, había sido perfecto. Ella se sostuvo fuertemente de él y por primera vez, él había permitido el contacto. Podría haber sido un beso de película en la lluvia, pero había razón para ello. Ella lo sabía, ahora._

Mientras la lluvia cae, como suele suceder en Forks, Washington, golpea la ventana, y algunas gotas escapan al interior. Es la ventana que no está cerrada, no importa el viento o la lluvia. Siempre parecer estar esperando algo, aunque nadie esta seguro de qué. Y allí esta ella, en la ventana, como lo hace a menudo, dejándose empapar mientras recuerda ese beso, en la lluvia. Se ha ido. Es sólo un recuerdo. Ella desearía que no fuera así, pero _es_ así. Ella lo odia por hacerle esto. Lo odia tanto.

¿Pero si lo odia tanto, entonces porque le duele tanto, cuando recuerda que se ha ido?


	159. Enfermedad, 20 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: hany Cristalune, carliitha-cullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ady92, Jess Holloway, asnandara, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, Ckamilafanstwilight, Fan de Sailor Moon y sparklinghaledecullen.

Estamos a 7 drabbles del 1200, quien se llevara el premio esta vez…

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Jacob**

**Palabra estímulo: Enfermedad**

* * *

Lucia como una linda porquería de final un agradable final. La película había sido ridículamente mala, pero con Bella allí, me había gustado. Mike Newton había estado muy cerca de arruinarlo, pero luego ordenamos las cosas afuera. Y así mientras él había vomitado sus entraña en la baño, me divirtió mucho. Bells y yo nos habíamos sentado por ahí, y le había dicho la verdad. Por último. Nos fuimos a casa y ella dejo al idiota, y después volví a casa de Bella.

Mi propia enfermedad no había comenzado realmente hasta que ella se había ido.

Esto nunca iba a acabar.


	160. Enferma, 21 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ckamilafanstwilight, sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, Adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, ZuleDBZ y noemii.

_Felicidades a Zoe Sthepenie Masen, por se la ganadora del review 1200, tu premio te estará esperando._

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Enferma**

* * *

Porquería. Así es como te sientes. Te sientes como si hubieras sido arrastrado por los tobillos a través de varios kilómetros de colinas. Tu cabeza gira y se agita su estómago y los latidos de tu corazón son irregulares. La respiración es difícil. Pensar es difícil. Hablar, y querer, y extrañar es imposible.

Por primera vez en meses, está completamente distraída.

* * *

P.D. Maki-san propuso la creación del Team "Todas aman a Edward" quien más se apunta.


	161. Irn Bru, 22 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: diianitha, Ckamilafanstwilight, alice cullen Black, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, asnandara, noemii, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, adiereny, y diana.

**NOTA aclaratoria para la palabra estímulo**: Irn Bru es una marca de soda muy comercial en Escocia, allá en Inglaterra de donde es la autora, y para hacerle publicidad a la soda, suelen agregarle muchas bromas a sus comerciales, así que en cuanto lean el drabble lo entenderá.

* * *

**Fecha: 22 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Emmett, Alice y Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Irn Bru**

* * *

Era uno de los raros días soleados en Forks Washington, y estábamos nadando en la piscina que esta detrás de nuestra casa blanca. No era como sin pudiéramos enfermarnos de frio, incluso vestidos con los tarajes de baño. Tanto Rosalie y Alice vestidas, en bikinis de diseñador, se relajaban en sillas para tomar el sol. En silencio se preguntaban donde estaban los chicos.

De pronto, Alice comenzó a reír frenéticamente, claramente veía algo que iba a suceder en el futuro. Rosalie la miró interrogantemente, pero Alice sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

En ese mismo momento, Emmett salió de la casa. Alice comenzó a reír más, mientras Rosalie parecía absolutamente mortificada. Emmett sonrío.

"¡Hey, chicas! ¿Tú vienes a la casa de Emmett, hacemos sándwich, si?"

Movió las caderas y sus cejas en lo que suponía debía ser un intento de seducción. Ellas solo miraban.

Emmett, viendo la falta de temor y respeto que estaba esperando, golpeo una roca en su duro pecho (literalmente). "¡Yo buceo!"

Ellas observaron con horror, como él se dirigía al trampolín más alto que se alzaba sobre el agua azul clara. Les grito a ellas de nuevo, haciendo los movimientos endeble de rebote mientras flexionaba sus músculos. "¡Hey, señoritas! ¡Miren saltar a Emmett arriba y abajo!"

Rosalie, después de haber tenido suficiente, intercambio un breve gruñido de complicidad con Alice y saco su espejo compacto. Lo acomodo en la posición exacta, para que la débil luz de invierno reflejara donde estaba Emmett, haciendo brillar su piel, y también cegándolo brevemente. Se tambaleo y cayó, la lycra de su-todo-revelador traje quedo atorada en la orilla, dejando al gran vampiro suspendido por un momento, antes de romperse. Emmett, desnudo en toda su gloria, cayó con un gran chapoteo en la piscina.

Rosalie y Alice no pudieron hacer nada solo reír suavemente mientras él se ponía de pie en la piscina, con una mueca.

* * *

Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ…


	162. Cambio, 23 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, adiereny, noemii, Ckamilafanstwilight, ZuleDBZ, sparklinghaledecullen, asnandara, liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon, danixKullen y Ady92.

Gracias por sus 65 favoritos y sus 37 alertas, nos acercamos al final, cada vez faltan menos drabbles.

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Jacob**

**Palabra estímulo: Cambio**

* * *

El fuego quema. Se quema, y se quema, y no se detiene. Me dolía todo. Me siento morir. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de respirar ahora, lo haría. Mi cuerpo se estremece y se ondula, y siento que mi piel se puede reventar.

Y luego, por supuesto, lo hace.

De repente, soy enorme. Mi visón es perfecta, y mi oído se divide. De hecho, todos mis sentidos parecen más sensibles. Y entonces, hay una voz en mi cabeza. Whoa, el fuego debe haberme robado la cordura.

_Hola, Jacob Black. Mi nombre es Sam Uley, y hay muchas cosas que vas a necesitar saber…_

* * *

Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14-…


	163. Regocijo, 24 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, lalitak1702, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon y Ady92.

* * *

**Fecha: 24 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Jake**

**Palabra estímulo: Regocijo**

* * *

Paso, paso. Procesos de adrenalina. Jadeo. Regocijo en grande. Las endorfinas se liberan cada vez que sus nuevos y enormes pies golpean el suelo. La velocidad pura es asombrosa. Te sientes como si estuvieras volando, y aunque es imposible. Increíble. Maravilloso.

¿Quién sabía que los cuentos que escuchabas desde que naciste eran tan reales?

En la parte trasera de tu mente, tus pensamientos brincan hacia Isabella Swan. Y entonces los olvidas de nuevo. Es demasiado fácil olvidar en esta forma. Uno siente que podría quedarse como lobo para siempre, y no tener que hacerle frente a las tribulaciones de la humanidad. Si solo pudieras.

* * *

Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-…


	164. Espera, 25 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: lalitak1702, Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, Jess Holloway, Ckamilafanstwilight, asnandara, noemii y Fan de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Fecha: 25 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Espera**

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj marcan repetidamente en círculos mientras ella espera. Ha estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, y realmente no le importa esperar tanto. Se queda cerca del teléfono.

En su mente, suena de repente, y contesta, y Jake habla. Él le dirá que puede verla de nuevo, que esta bien otra vez. Él le dirá cosas que la podrán hacer volver a su sentido de la normalidad.

Pero el teléfono no suena. Él no llama, y él no esta mejor.

Así que sigue esperando.

* * *

Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	165. Horizonte, 26 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, adiereny, hany Cristalune, Jess Holloway, Ckamilafanstwilight, Fan de Sailor Moon y noemii.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Horizonte**

* * *

Va a ser muy pronto. Lo puede sentir. No va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que descarte, antes de que se vuelva loco, antes de que finalmente se impulse a si mismo a la locura. No mucho.

No ha cazado en… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ha perdido la cuenta de los días, pero es bastante. No quiere pensar en ello. No puede. Tiene sed, por supuesto. Pero no hay seres humanos de todas formas, por lo que no es un problema. Ahora no.

Se queda mirando. Tiene el mejor punto de vista en el mundo. Puede ver por millas y millas, donde los aviones desaparecen entre la arena y en el vivido azul del cielo. El sol cae, directamente sobre él, y él es ridículamente evidente.

Cae de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza. No puede hacerle frente al horizonte, porque el horizonte no ofrece ninguna sombra del sol. Ninguna liberación del dolor. No hay descanso para los malvados.

* * *

Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	166. Presión, 27 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, sparklinghaledecullen, asnandara, Fan de Sailor Moon, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, lalitak1702, ZuleDBZ y Ady92.

Les hago la invitación a visitar y comentar mis demás fics. Solo 20 reviews y llegamos a los 1,300 wow.

* * *

**Fecha: 27 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Presión **

* * *

Presión. Tengo que seguir viendo todo el tiempo. Tengo que estar alerta, por el bien de Esme. Cada vez que tengo una visión de él suicidándose, me duele tanto como si lo haría la real. Es imposible vivir así.

Estas visiones son siempre seguidas por remordimientos, en su nombre. No quiere morir, no realmente. Porque a pesar de que ha perdido la voluntad de vivir, debe continuar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que si ella muere, él lo hará, también. No hay nada que puede hacer para cambiar su parecer, o bien, y pienso que eso es lo que duele. Pero no se cuento tiempo más pueda seguir así.

Estamos llegando a un punto de inflexión. No se que es, exactamente, porque el futuro ésta envuelto en la oscuridad-invisible, incluso para mi. Estamos llegando a una encrucijada. Estamos balanceándonos sobre el filo de un cuchillo; en cualquier momento, la balanza de puede inclinar, y todos podemos ser enviados lejos.

Por una vez, voy a tener que esperar que esto salga.

* * *

Vamos, quien más se apunta: Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	167. Escalofrío, 28 de Feb

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Fan de Sailor Moon, Maki-san, adiereny lalitak1702.

Si, se que es tarde, pero estoy en un Halloween y me acabo de convencer a mi amiga que me preste su compu.

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de Febrero**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Escalofrío**

* * *

Se abraza las piernas con sus brazos, acurrucándose en una pequeña bola mientras llora, apoya la frente en el volante. Trató de mantener la compostura, pero era fácil ver que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Se estremeció sin control, aunque no particularmente por el frío. ¡Los_ lobos_! Y… Laurent.

Casi había llegado a acepar la ausencia de vampiros, tal vez, incluso olvidarse un poco, y a continuación, de la nada, aparece uno. Y ella pensó que lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

Desde que Jake desapareció, todo ha sido peor. Había estado teniendo dificultades para respirar de nuevo, ahora Jake tenía su propio pequeño agujero debajo del anterior.

Pronto no habría nada más que agujeros.

* * *

Quien más se une al Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	168. Muerte, 1 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Ckamilafanstwilight, asnandara, noemii, adiereny y sparklinghaledecullen.

El primer drabble de hoy. Solo falta 4 para el 1300, quien se llevara el premio.

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Laurent**

**Palabra estímulo: Muerte**

* * *

A pesar de que he conseguido escapar de ellos hasta el momento, mi evasión no durará. Los temibles lobos son fuertes y rápidos, y son excelentes rastreadores. Pero, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que lobos gigantes vagaban por los alrededores de los bosques de Washington?

Los oigo ahora. Están muy cerca. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, ellos emergen. Hay demasiados de ellos para mi solo. Sé de sus capacidades. No voy a sobrevivir a esto, pero no me voy a rendir sin luchar.

Así como este pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, el ataque de lo lobo lo hizo como uno solo. No tengo ninguna oportunidad. Están perfectamente sincronizados. Siento como mis piernas son arrancadas, y entonces siento una quemazón. Me recuerda a mi transformación, pero más rápido.

Mi último pensamiento es para Irina. Querida, querida Irina.

Y luego nada.

* * *

Quien más se une al Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	169. Fotografía, 2 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, ZuleDBZ, Ckamilafanstwilight, adiereny, mariluiq y sparklinghaledecullen.

Felicidades a ZuleDBZ por ser el review 1300.

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de Marzo**

**Personaje: N/A**

**Palabra estímulo: Fotografía**

* * *

Mientras hojeas las fotos en un álbum, ellas cuentan una historia. Es el álbum de Bella, es el mismo, aunque hay muy pocas fotografías.

Al álbum esta abandonado en el fondo de su armario, debajo de todo lo que ella no quiere recordar. Sólo hay do fotos. Una es de un joven Charlie y Renee, y la otra es de la bebe Bella.

Hay una leyenda sin embargo, en la primera página. Las pequeñas esquinas de metal no sostienen una foto, pero esa línea escrita da la impresión de que pudo existir una foto una vez.

_Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de Septiembre._

Para un observador externo, puede parecer como su Bella Swan odiara a esta persona, por eso falta la foto, y el titulo ha sido rayado cientos de veces. Para alguien que sabe, la página vacía habla de la angustia y de pérdida y dolor.

Es extraño pensar, entonces, que la foto en cuestión se encuentra a sólo unos pocos centímetros del álbum en que una vez estuvo.

* * *

Quien más se une al Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	170. He jugado, 3 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, asnandara, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, adiereny y lalitak1702.

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: "He jugado con las reglas de algún otro juego…"**

* * *

No puedo lidiar con esto más, no puedo. No puedo lidiar con el hecho de que no sé donde esta Bella, o si esta segura, o incluso si está _viva_. Veo destellos de su futuro. Estoy segura que hay una moto involucrada, pero no sé como termino eso… y aun así no estoy segura de que exista. Es tan frustrante. No me importa lo que dijo. Ya he terminado de seguir sus consejos (y ordenes).

Edward se ha condenado (sin juego de palabras). Voy a buscar el futuro de Bella otra vez.

* * *

Quien más se une al Team "Todas aman a Edward": 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	171. I’m not that girl, 4 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, mariluiq, Ckamilafanstwilight, carliitha-cullen, noemii y Ady92.

Tendremos una nueva miniserie, espero les guste, incluye canción de "Wicked".

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: I'm not that girl**

* * *

_Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl._

Desde el momento en que ella toco su piel fría, quedo hipnotizada. Desde el momento que sus ojo se encontraron sus dorados, quedo deslumbrada. Desde el momento en que él la beso, su corazón va a toda marcha.

Desde el momento en que el la dejó, ella muere un poco cada día.

* * *

_**Quien más se une al Team "Todas aman a Edward":**_ 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17-…


	172. I’m not that girl II, 5 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, liebende Lesung, asnandara, noemii, MissCullen9, Ckamilafanstwilight, Fan de Sailor Moon, Bren-Cullen. lover y sparklinghaledecullen.

Espero les siga gustando la miniserie, la canción es de "Wicked".

* * *

**Fecha: 5 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: I'm not that girl II**

* * *

_Don't dream too far. Don't loose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl__._

Ella todavía tiene dificultad cuando piensa en él. A menudo, no puede recordarse a sí misma. Ella encuentra que ha perdido la memoria, y necesita ser rescatada.

Últimamente, no ha tendió nadie que la salve de ahogarse. Ella ha esta sola, solo… ahogándose. Tiene que recordar los tiempos felices, también, pero no hay dulzura. Es sólo amargo. Deja que el sabor desagradable en su boca siga, como la sangre.

No sueña. No parpadea. No recuerda.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19-…


	173. I’m not that girl III, 6 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Daniela Patt, noemii, MissCullen9, Ckamilafanstwilight, asnandara, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon y sparklinghaledecullen.

Espero les siga gustando la miniserie ya vamos por el 3 de 4.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: I'm not that girl III**

* * *

_Every so often, we like to steal to the land of what might-have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in._

En sus sueños, ella regresa a él… a su manera, complicada. Le gusta imaginar su futuro. Matrimonio, tal vez. Escuela. Felicidad.

Cuando regresa a la realidad, siempre tiene que mantener la compostura para no caer vencida.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20-…


	174. I’m not that girl IV, 7 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maiy, adiereny, Ckamilafanstwilight, asnandara, Fan de Sailor Moon, noemii, Maki-san y Ady92.

El ultimo de la miniserie. Mañana continuamos con los drabbles normales.

* * *

**Fecha: 7 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: I'm not that girl IV**

* * *

_Don't wish; don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart._

Esto es. Este es el final. Se dice ella misma cada vez. Cada maldita vez, y nunca es cierto. No lo es. ¿Cuánta sangre cuesta desear que así fuera? Pero no lo es. No siempre lo será. Esto es todo lo que puede llegar a ser, todo lo que puede ser. Esto es.

_He could be that boy. I'm not that girl._

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20-…


	175. Thinking of You, 8 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Fan de Sailor Moon, adiereny, Lady Madrid, Maiy, sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san y noemii.

Tenemos un drabble con canción, y personaje misterioso, ¿quien cree que sea?

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de Marzo**

**Personaje: **

**Palabra estímulo: Thinking of You**

* * *

_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection._

No puedo ayudarme a mi misma. No es como si lo hiciera intencionalmente… pero no puedo dejar de compararlo a Jacob con… él. (Mis brazos envuelven mi pecho con ese pensamiento). Hay similitudes que existe. Lo protector, por nombrar solo una.

Pero no es así, nada más. No de cualquiera de ellos. El abandono, es otra cosa que tiene en común. El hecho de que ambos me dejaron. El hecho de qué tanto más me ha herido más allá de curarme.

¿Todo el amor duele tanto?

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22-


	176. Llamada telefónica, 9 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, sparklinghaledecullen, carliitha-cullen, Maiy, liebende Lesung, MissCullen9, asnandara, Lady Madrid, Maki-san, Ckamilafanstwilight y adiereny.

Si, en el pasado era de Bella, le hice una ligera corrección al drabble pasado. Faltan poco para el review 1400 ¿quien se llevara el premio? Mañana hay doble drabble.

* * *

**Fecha: 9 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Jacob**

**Palabra estímulo: Llamada telefónica**

* * *

El teléfono suena. Será Bella, por supuesto. Siempre lo es. Me imagino hablando con ella, diciéndole lo mucho que le hecho de menos, diciéndole las nuevas noticias, claro que no, extraño secreto. No puedo, por supuesto, pero puedo soñar.

Me la imagino riendo mucho. Me imagino su mirada de asombro y me pregunto como vera mientras entro en fase. Ella no se molestara, indudablemente, ahora se que Bella tenia una comprensión del mundo sobrenatural que la rodea mas de lo que yo supe. Se el secreto de los Cullens. Malditos chupasangre.

El timbrar queda callado. Nadie se ha ocupado de descolgar. Va a volver a llamar, otra vez, y el teléfono sonará de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y de nuevo…

**

* * *

**

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22-


	177. Ven a casa, 10 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maiy, Midori BlackSin, adiereny, carliitha-cullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, Maki-san y Fan de Sailor Moon.

_**¡¡Felicidades Fan de Sailor Moon, fuiste la afortunada ganadora del review 1400, eres acreedora a un día con uno de los chicos Cullen!!**_

* * *

**Fecha: 10 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Ven a casa**

* * *

La voz de Charlie se escucha en los altavoces, y cierro lo ojos ante ese ruido.

"_Bella. Ve a casa."_

La voz se transforma en otra cosa, algo mucho más doloroso, y mi expresión se transforma en una de dolor. Es su voz. ¡¿Por qué no puedo escapar de él?!

"Te quiero, papá".

"_Bella, por favor…"_

"No tu, papá. Nunca tu…"

"_¡Bella! ¡Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas!"_

Me tome las pastillas. No siento nada. Caigo…

… y luego me despierto.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23-…


	178. Desesperación, 11 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus 38 alertas y 71 favoritos, así como sus reviews a: Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, sparklinghaledecullen, Ady92, Lady Madrid, adiereny y Fan de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Fecha: 11 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Desesperación**

* * *

Se sienta con la cabeza entre las manos. Él no sabe donde esta exactamente, porque no esta seguro que eso importe. Realmente, no importa mucho. Después de todo.

El lugar esta desierto. Él lo sabe. Puede oír, o más bien no puede. Por una vez, su cabeza esta en silencio. Y eso es pacifico.

Pero el dolor sigue ahí. No se va, nunca de va. El dolor que ha asolado su cuerpo durante casi seis meses es persistente, por lo menos. No puede escapar. Se suponía que nada podía herirlo, al ser un vampiro, pero esto le hace daño. Demasiado daño.

Mientras piensa esto, finalmente se da cuenta de lo que es. Lo que ha sido lo que le afecta tanto.

Desesperación.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23-…


	179. Lagunas, 12 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: carliitha-cullen, Maki-san, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, adiereny, MissCullen9, Lady Madrid, asnandara, noemii, Fan de Sailor Moon, liebende Lesung, Ady92, sparklinghaledecullen y Maiy.

* * *

**Fecha: 12 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Jacob**

**Palabra estímulo: Lagunas**

* * *

Tiene que haber una laguna. Tiene que haber alguna otra manera, porque no puedo soportar esto más. Estar sin Bella me duele más de lo que creí posible. Si tan sólo pudiera imprimarme en ella, entonces ella tendría derecho a saber. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo. Al parecer no funciona así. No sabes a quien vas a imprimar. Puedes estar caminando por la calle un día, y luego _BAM_. Instantáneamente encuentras a tu otra mitad.

Es arriesgado, pero es sólo un riesgo más.

Tengo que decirle a Bella. Si mi imprimación no funciona, entonces ella tendrá que resolverlo por si misma. Ha estado en contacto con lo sobrenatural antes, esto no debe molestarle. Si. Si ella puede adivinarlo por si misma, entonces funcionara…

Una cosa es segura: no hay manera de que vuelva a salir como lo hice esta tarde.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23-…


	180. How to save a life, 13 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, mariluiq, carliitha-cullen, MissCullen9, Ckamilafanstwilight, sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon, adiereny y Ady92.

Volvemos con un drabble con canción muy conocida.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Charlie**

**Palabra estímulo: How to save a life**

* * *

Recuerdo aquellos terribles días. Bella esta mejor ahora, no te serias capaz de adivinar lo mal que estaba menos si no lo presenciaste.

Pero yo lo sé.

Recuerdo las noches que gritaba. Ella piensa que no lo se, pero yo siempre lo supe. Me sentaba con la cabeza entre mis manos, noche tras noche, y me preguntaba que había ido mal. ¿Debido al dolor que sentía? No podía hacer nada para calmarlo.

Yo quería ayudar, pero nunca dejo que nadie lo hiciera. Si hubiera sabido como llegar a ella, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa en mi poder-lo que sea-para traerla de vuelta. Pero nunca hubo nada. No podía hacer nada mientras la veía gritar y llorar, y morir un poco.

_I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_had I know __**how to save a life.**_

Esta mejor ahora. Lo sabes. Un poco mejor. Pero no va a estar mejor por un largo tiempo. En realidad.

_**How to save a life.**_

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23-…


	181. Climax, 14 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: adiereny, mariluiq, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maiy, Jess Holloway, danixKullen, MissCullen9, noemii, sparklinghaledecullen, Ckamilafanstwilight, Ady92, Maki-san, Fan de Sailor Moon y lalitak1702.

Se acerca el final el próximo jueves se terminan los drabbles, quien mas se une al Team.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Climax**

* * *

_Las cosas están llegando a su punto._

No le puedes hacer frente. No pude lidiar con esto por mucho más tiempo. Vas a romperte, y lo sabes. Esto ha sido mucho tiempo. Probablemente días, realmente, hasta que vuelvas a ella. No puede ser prolongado, ahora… no va a ser largo.

_Las cosas están llegando a su punto._

Alice lo sabe. Ella ha estado tratando de contactarme, aunque no conteste por ella. Ni siquiera por Alice. Sólo necesitas espacio para pensar.

_Las cosas están llegando a su punto._

Necesitas considerar esto, aunque no habrá mucho que considerar. No puede vivir sin ella.

_Las cosas están llegando a su punto._

Sólo tienes unos días.

_Las cosas están llegando a su punto. No puedo pretender por mucho más tiempo. _

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	182. The Last Thing, 15 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: mariluiq, carliitha-cullen, Maiy, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Jess Holloway, asnandara, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, adiereny, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon y sparklinghaledecullen.

_**Wow, solo 12 reviews para el 1,500, quien se llevara el premio esta vez**_…

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Leah Clearwater**

**Palabra estímulo: The Last Thing**

* * *

_Hey, listen to the sound,_

_Of my feet leaving the ground_

Esto es. Este es el final. Simplemente no le puedo hacer frente a esto más, ahora, como he estado haciendo durante meses. No puedo tragar mi orgullo y mi sonrisa y reírme de los vestidos de Emily, y todas las reuniones con la banda, y toda la mierda de cosas que ocurren en el periodo previo a una boda. Simplemente no puedo, ¿bien?

Emily quiere hablar parte por parte, de todas las cosas. ¿Quién diablos toma esas cosas, de todos modos?

No es su culpa. Ya lo sé. Y ella no me pregunta si quiero salir. Algo me mantiene aquí, sin embargo, todavía siento lealtad a ella. Sigue siendo mi prima. Y ella no _pidió_ imprimarse, de verdad.

_Hey, love is the last thing_

_That I thought I would have found._

Sam y Emily tienen suerte. Y espero que estén muy jodidamente felices juntos.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	183. Las cosas que ella ve, 16 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ady92, adiereny, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Jess Holloway, asnandara, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, ZuleDBZ, Fan de Sailor Moon, sparklinghaledecullen y Maki-san.

_**El premio es para… Maki-san, felicidades, eres la acreedora a todo un día con el Cullen de tu elección.**_

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Las cosas que ella ve**

* * *

_**Flash**_

Bella cae.

_**Flash**_

No, espera… ella está saltando.

_**Flash**_

Ella grita.

_**Flash**_

No, espera… ella está llorando de euforia.

_**Flash**_

Ella golpea el agua.

_**Flash**_

Ella desaparece. Todo de ella. Su futuro. Su propia esencia.

"¡NO!"

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	184. Salto, 17 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Zoe Sthepenie Masen, mariluiq, carliitha-cullen, MissCullen9, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, Maki-san, ZuleDBZ, sparklinghaledecullen, lalitak1702 y adiereny.

Siento mucho la demora, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude publicar antes, espero les guste.

* * *

**Fecha: 17 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Salto**

* * *

Estás parada en el borde, y observas el mar. Las nubes se reúnen en el horizonte, la espuma como un punto peligroso de ebullición en las aguas distantes. Pero la tormenta no está aquí todavía, tú estarás bien, por ahora. A lo lejos, un rayo cae sobre la superficie, y tiritas. Tomas un respiro para mantener tus nervios controlados, y das un paso adelante.

"_Bella"._

Sonríes. "¿Sí?"

"_No hagas esto"._

"Querías que fuera humana. Bueno, mírame…"

"_Por favor. Por mí"._

"Pero no hay otra manera de que estés conmigo".

"Por favor".

Su voz es incesante ahora, al agujero se mueve en su pecho. Coincide con el golpeteo de las olas contra la roca que están debajo de ella. Él esta enojado ahora, la ira es hermosa. Levantas las puntas de tus pies.

"_¡No, Bella!"_

Sonríes, y luego saltas.

* * *

"_Edward Cullen te esta mirando"._

"_Te salve la vida, no te debo nada"._

"_Es mejor si no somos amigos. Confía en mí"._

"_¿Quieres viajar a Seattle?"_

"_Eres peligroso. Pero no malo. No, no creo que seas malo"._

"_Entra"_

"_¿No te importa si soy un monstruo? ¡¿No te importa si no soy humano?!"_

"_Y así, el león se enamoró de la oveja"._

"_Que estúpida oveja"._

"_Que león tan morboso y masoquista"._

"_Hare lo que sea necesario para ponerte a salvo otra vez"._

"_Sí, es suficiente. Suficiente por ahora"._

"_¿Tu… no… me quieres?"_

"_No"._

"¡Pelea! ¡Maldita sea Bella, sigue luchando!"

**Adiós. Te quiero.**

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	185. Silencio, 18 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: MissCullen9, asnandra, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Fan de Sailor Moon, lalitak1702 y Eli Fentom.

Algo pasa con Fanfiction, asi que si tardo en contestar sus reviews no se preocupen.

* * *

**Fecha: 18 de Marzo**

**Personaje: Rosalie**

**Palabra estímulo: Silencio**

* * *

"¿Edward?" Mi voz tiembla. Casi espero que él no me conteste, pero lo hace.

"_Rosalie. ¿Qué quieres?"_

"Edward, yo…" ¿Cómo le dices a alguien esto?

"_Rosalie. ¿Dónde esta Alice?"_

"Eso es lo que estoy…"

"_¿DÓNDE esta Alice?"_

Silencio. Es incomodo y doloroso, y me gustaría poder decirle algo que no le rompiera al corazón.

"_¡Rosalie!"_

"Ella esta… ella está en Forks".

"_Forks. ¿Forks? ¿Por qué iba a estar allí? Yo le dije…_

"Yo se lo que le dijiste, Edward, pero las cosas han cambiado. Bella…" Él esta instantáneamente alerta, a la mención de su nombre. Él sabe que algo esta mal.

"_¿Qué es Rosalie? Dime, o ayúdame, yo…"_

"Bella está muerta, Edward. Ella está muerta".

Silencio. Entonces el teléfono explota. _"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo… yo me asegurare! ¡Me fui! ¡NO!" _Suena tan vulnerable. Tan… tan malditamente vulnerable.

"Lo siento". Empiezo ahora, y me parece que no puedo detenerme. Si fuera humana, estaría llorando. "Alice vio, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Fue una decisión rápida, Edward… Bella saltó de un acantilado. Lo siento mucho…"

Silencio.

Entonces, _"La gente salta de los acantilados todo el tiempo, Rosalie. Esme lo hizo. Ella sobrevivió"._

"Su futuro desapareció. Lo siento Edward. No debería habértelo contado de esta manera". Estoy balbuceando ahora, no puedo callarme. "Yo se que ella nunca me gusto… pero nadie merece esto. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho".

Silencio.

"¿Edward? Di algo… por favor".

Silencio.

"¿Edward?"

Silencio.

"Edward, me estas asustando… por favor di algo…"

Silencio.

"¿Edward? ¿Estas ahí?"

**Beep.**

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	186. Expectativas, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: MissCullen9, asnandara, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maki-san, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, Maiy, adiereny, ZuleDBZ, lalitak1702, Eli Fentom y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Ahora si, casi llegamos al final, a partir de hoy y hasta el viernes tendrán 5 drabbles con fecha 19 de Marzo y terminamos, espero que les gusten y espero sus últimos reviews.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Marzo - 1**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Expectativas**

* * *

No voy a hacerlo. No lo hare. No puedo correr lo suficientemente rápido. Mis pies pesan, y tengo dolor en los costados, y mi cabeza se me esta partiendo, y mi corazón se está rompiendo. Otra vez.

Grito y le grito a la gente mientras corro. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para quitar a la gente de mi camino. No soy lo suficientemente rápida.

Si Alice estuviera aquí, estaría bien. Se sentiría bien. Él estaría a salvo. Pero no esta. Ella no está aquí. Ella no puede estar aquí, es imposible.

Sigo corriendo, mientras al sol que retiene a Alice continua brillando a mí alrededor. No puedo respirara. Solo puedo seguir corriendo.

Siento que no lo voy a lograr, como si siguiera corriendo para siempre. Puedo seguir corriendo, y nunca lo lograría.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	187. Final, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Eli Fentom, carliitha-cullen, lalitak1702, sparklinghaledecullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, asnandara, MissCullen9, Ckamilafanstwilight, noemii, diianitha, Fan de Sailor Moon, Ady92 y Maki-san.

Solo 3 drabbles mas y terminamos. Los invito a dejar sus reviews.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Marzo - 2**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Final**

* * *

Estoy en paz, es extraño, pero cierto. En sólo unos momentos, voy a estar con ella de nuevo. No me arrepiento de nada, ni de mi último deseo. Mis últimas palabras no las necesito pronunciar, porque son irrelevantes. Nada importa ahora. Me voy a morir ahora, por fin, después de 108 años de espera. Pero he cumplido con mi propósito, ahora. Ya he terminado. Voy a ser más feliz.

El reloj marca las doce, y doy un paso adelante. Oigo su voz en mi mente, y ella está gritando mi nombre. Sonrío, y luego doy otro paso.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	188. Ojos, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: sparklinghaledecullen, LolissimaCullen, Maiy, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, carliitha-cullen, mariluiq, MissCullen9, asnandara, noemii, Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san, rcullen 95 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Solo 2 drabbles y terminamos. Los invito a dejar sus reviews y a unirse al Team todas amamos a Edward.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Marzo - 3**

**Personaje: Edward**

**Palabra estímulo: Ojos**

**Co-autor: Clary Scarlett-Cullen**

* * *

Me acerco a ella. La miro a los ojos… sus ojos. Los ojos que me han cazado por medes desde que la conocí. Sobre todo aquel día, hace casi exactamente seis meses. La última vez que la vi.

Son más magníficos de lo que yo recuerdo.

Los fantasmales ojos me devuelven la mirada, destellos de emoción aparecen claramente en ellos, justo como lo recuerdo. Sin embargo, se que no pueden ser suyos. Esa es toda la razón por la que estoy aquí, la razón que tengo para estar con ella de nuevo. Ella se siente bastante real en mis brazos, pero es imposible.

El tiempo corre, por primera vez en mi memoria vampírica. Me siento casi humano otra vez. Mortal, una vez más. Es increíble penar que ella esta aquí para ayudarme. Me guía a donde ella está, incluso después de todo lo que le he hecho. Podemos estar juntos una vez más.

Nunca la voy a dejar. De esta forma, podemos estar juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

Porque la amo.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	189. Nada, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: LolissimaCullen, sparklinghaledecullen, Maki-san, carliitha-cullen, adiereny, Maiy, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, diianitha, asnandara, noemii, ESTELA CUSWHAWHBR, Ckamilafanstwilight, MissCullen9 95 y Fan de Sailor Moon.

Mañana, el último drabble. Los invito a dejar sus reviews y a unirse al Team todas amamos a Edward.

_**Felicidades **__**asnandra**__** por ser la ganadora del review 1,600, serás el último premio que entregue, así que… espero tu reglo sorpresa.**_

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Marzo - 4**

**Personaje: Alice**

**Palabra estímulo: Nada**

* * *

Estoy atrapada. No puedo ver si lo lograremos. Un momento están bien, y al siguiente están muertos. Bella es un vampiro. Edward brilla. Bella está muerta. Edward está muerto.

La avalancha de imagines es confusa y alocada. Ellas me descontrolan por completo, mientras corro por el borde de la plaza, manteniéndome en las sombras. Es horrible que no pueda ser libre como Bella, para correr hacia Edward. Estoy proyectando mis pensamientos hacia él. Los pensamientos de Bella corriendo hacia él. Pero no creo que este aceptando ninguno de ellos. Esta demasiado centrado en lo que planea.

Su propia muerte.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

* * *

**Quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	190. Para siempre, 19 de Mar

Twilight no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fic Drabbles for Bella pertenece a Musings of a Shaken Mind, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Maki-san, LolissimaCullen, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, mariluiq, carliitha-cullen, Maiy, Fan de Sailor Moon, MissCullen9, asnandara, Romina Cullen, sparklinghaledecullen, noemii y adiereny.

Llegamos al final, gracias por leerme, y por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, como extra mañana sábado subiré una lista de canciones en que se inspiro Becky para escribir algunos drabbles.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de Marzo - 5**

**Personaje: Bella**

**Palabra estímulo: Para siempre**

* * *

De algún modo, lo hice. De alguna manera, sobreviví. De alguna manera, él todavía me ama, y yo todavía lo amo. De alguna manera, todavía soy humana.

Me acuesto ahora, en sus brazos. Es muy tarde, y estamos de vuelta en Forks. Ya esta decidido-voy ser como él cuando me case con él.

Pero, por ahora, voy a seguir siendo humana. Estoy contenta de estar acostada en sus brazos pare siempre, en silencio, sólo complaciéndolo a él.

Por ahora, esto es todo. Es perfecto. Pero es sólo un momento, de muchos por venir. Lo puedo creer con seguridad ahora. Yo sé que él me ama.

Parece el final, pero en realidad, es solo otro comienzo. El comienzo del resto de la eternidad.

No puedo esperar.

* * *

**Ultima oportunidad… quien más se une al Team "****Todas aman a Edward****":** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin, 23- mariluiq, 24-…


	191. Play list

De verdad muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews a: liebende Lesung, Fan de Sailor Moon, Milenia Angels, Estrella'black, AllySan, RiniAndHelio, noemii, HcthoeXD, Peti, aabbii, Laila Makey, Karina Cullen Black, Hik-y, danixKullen, anonimo, Pau Masen, Marie Cullen, aldanara, Romina Cullen, Ele Floyd, DreinaSwan, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', serenasexilady, Cami, Fernandaa, ZuleDBZ, ere . cullenswan, hany Cristalune, Aguseliz, sparklinghaledecullen, laury, carlitha-cullen, Ady92, Crystal . Doll, Ckamilafanstwilight, Maki-san, Jakes fan, wendoly, adiereny, Midori BlackSin, asnandara, . fiire . fairy, diana, Zoe Sthepenie Masen, Maiy, Jess Holloway,diianitha, alice Cullen Black, LolissimaCullen, ESTELA . CUSWHAWHBR, mariluiq, MissCullen9, Bren-Cullen . lover, Daniela Patt, Lady Madrid, Eli Fentom, rcullen . 95 y Lina-san.

Gracias a por sus 39 alertas y sus 74 favoritos.

Pero todo esto no seria posible sin Becky, la autora de todos y cada uno de los drabbles; gracias por dejarme traducirlos.

* * *

**Lista de todas las canciones en que Becky se inspiro para escribir los drabbles. ¡Chéquenlas! Todas son canciones geniales. De verdad. **

_Numb,_ Linkin Park

_Lost?_, Coldplay

_Bop to the top,_ HSM *Elección de Emmett*

_Hoppipolla,_ Sigur Ros

_My Immortal,_ Evanescence

_Romeo and Juliet,_ Dire Straits

_Breakeven,_ the Script

_Cruel to be Kind,_ Letters to Cleo

_Fairytale, _Sara Bareilles

_Even Angels Fall, _Jessica Riddle

_Clair De Lune,_ Debussy

_By You, _The Mitch Hansen Band

_Meant to Live,_ Switchfoot

_Everybody's Fool, _Evanescence

_Bring me to Life, _Evanescence

_Snow White Queen, _Evanescence

_Good Enough,_ Evanescence

_Run,_ Snow Patrol

_Hallelujah,_ Rufus Wainwright

_A Perfectly Good Heart,_ Taylor Swift

_Love Story,_ Taylor Swift

_Valentines Day, _Linkin Park

_Welcome to my Life, _Simple Plan

_You Could be Happy,_ Snow Patrol

_Savin' Me,_ Nickelback

_Wake Me Up When September Ends,_ Green day

_I Don't Love You_, MCR

_Come Home_, OneRepublic

_Set Fire to the Third Bar_, Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright

_Such Great Heights_, the Postal Service

_Over My Head_, the Fray

_Onde Corte_, Einaudi

_Northern Downpour_, Panic! At the Disco

_When it Rains_, Paramore

_We are Broken_, Paramore

_I'm Yours_, the Script

_Never Think_, Robert Pattinson

_Wonderful World_, James Morrison

_Best of Me_, Sum 41

_Death and All His Friends_, Coldplay

_I'm not that Girl, _Wicked

_Fix You,_ Coldplay

_Let it be,_ the Beatles

_Lullaby_, the Mitch Hansen Band

_Bella's Lullaby_, Carter Burwell

* * *

**El Team "Todas aman a Edward" quedo así:** 1-Maki-san, 2-diianitha, 3-Ckamilafanstwilight, 4-Zoe Sthepenie Masen, 5-carliitha-cullen, 6-sparklinghaledecullen, 7-asnandara, 8-noemii, 9-ZuleDBZ, 10- adiereny, 11- Fan de Sailor Moon, 12- danixKullen, 13- Ady92, 14- lalitak1702, 15- liebende Lesung, 16-Jess Holloway, 17- MissCullen9, 18- Bren-Cullen. lover, 19- Daniela Patt, 20- Lady Madrid, 21- Maiy, 22- Midori BlackSin y 23- mariluiq.

Bueno, esto es todo, nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2

_P.D. Estoy esperando la autorización por parte de Becky, de un fic que es complemento de este; en cuanto publique, subo una nota en este._


	192. Hallucination, complemento

Hola

Ya estoy aqui de nuevo para informarles que ya esta el complemento de estos drabbles, se llama **_Hallucination_**, lo pueden encontar en mi perfil, espero que les guste.

Salu2

_P.D. Esta nota sera borrada, favor de no dejar reviews._


End file.
